Final Hope
by AyaAC
Summary: He was the only one who could do it. He will do anything for the sake of his family, no matter what ! But will he be able to succeed or face failure again? Gray-centric ( First chapter, Re-written ).
1. Chapter 1

**Final Hope**

 **Chapter 1**

"Where am I?"

That the first question popped into Gray's head as he found himself in a strange place, a place that he had never visited before.

"Am I dreaming?" Gray wasn't sure because of the feeling that this is…real "I don't remember going anywhere. I went back from the guild to my place."

He sighed in confusion; He looked thoroughly at the place around him. He was on an island, a small one. Many big rocks were covering the island left and back side.

On front of him was the water that surrounded the island. Looking from afar, the water was weird; Gray went to have a look at it but the more he gets close, the more he was feeling uneasiness.

He was surprised. Its color, it was pitch-black.

"What kind of water is this? Does it even exist?" He scratched his head "What am I saying? It's a dream."

But what kind of dream having the water colored black?

He turned his head to the last place on the island; it was an old rusty shack. He hoped not to have something bad as the water.

Gray was standing in front its door; He opened the door slowly while scanning the inside. He was relieved; there is nothing wrong in it.

There was an old small bed, a desk and some photos scattered and hanged in the wall.

Gray checked the photos first "it's no use these photos are old and faded. I can't see anything." He noticed a photo, less faded than the others. It showed a girl, having a blue hair; her face is faded as the rest of the photos.

He headed to the desk above it there was a journal. Surprisingly the notebook was clean, as if it was used recently. Gray sat on the chair; he opened the journal to read its contents.

"There is nothing here" Gray muttered. All the pages were completely empty. He closed it and returned back to its place, he stood causing the chair to fell. He wasn't bothered to rise it so left it as it is.

He went outside the shack; He looked at the sky, why didn't he notice it first?

The sky was a gloomy, with a dark purple color. It felt sad for some reason.

Suddenly, he held his head in his palms, feeling pain. His mind was flooded with scene he never saw.

He could hear the chaos, people screaming, children crying.

He could see destruction, people on the ground, they weren't moving.

Those scenes were repeated in his head. Gray closed his eyes; he wanted to leave this place, this nightmare.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

What do you think ? This is the first story I post on the internet xD !

and since I love Fairy tail and especially Gray, so this story will be about him :P

I'm not a native English speaker so you will finds error here and there but I'm trying to improve my writing skills so help me out ( don't forget to write a review as well )

Until next time :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Big thanks to my first review by D**

glad that you liked it :D

* * *

 **Final Hope**

 **Chapter 2**

Gray opened his eyes only to find himself in his messy room.

"So it was a dream." He sighed; He then woke up from his bed he recalled everything back on the island especially the terrible scenes.

A nightmare.

Gray decided to head to guild and not think of it again. He was planning on taking a mission today, but with tiredness he feels and the fact that he woke up late. He decided to skip it.

"Welcome Gray" Mira said in her cheerful voice.

"Hmm, you late and kind of looking pale. Is something wrong?"

"Don't worry, I just didn't sleep well. That's it"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just bring me the usual please."

"Right away"

"The guild today is calm" Gray looked around only to see a small number of members.

No signs of Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, even Juvia is not here.

"Well, all of them went to their mission. Erza with Juvia, Gajeel with Levy, Natsu with Lucy"

" Erza and Juvia? That's unusual"

"Juvia didn't want to go without you, but Erza dragged her out. She said something in their mission needed her water magic"

Gray laughed, he regretted waking up late. He really wanted to see Erza dragging out the water mage.

All of the sudden, someone slammed out the guild door, everyone turned their face to see who. It was Romeo who said while heavily breathing. "We are under attack!"

"By whom?" Mira asked first,

"I don't know, he is some weirdo who doesn't belong to any guild. Please help, He seems strong. I don't think my father or Wakaba can handle him."

Gray looked at Mira. She nodded back at him, they were the only strong people in the guild right now.

"Lead the way" Gray said, Romeo nodded and he started moving. Gray, Mira and some other member followed him.

The enemy wasn't far from the guild. They expected a battlefield, but what they found was unexpected.

Nothing happened. No signs of fight here.

"Ahhh, thank you boy for bringing him here. You made things easier to me" The enemy speech was directed to Romeo.

"Get Away! His magic is strong and.." Macao shouted but he was cut by the enemy.

"I just need to stop moving this filthy mouth of yours just as I stopped your body"

"Let me introduce myself. The name is Dan and I have only one objective." Dan said in a calm voice.

"What did you do? Release them!" Mira said in a threatening tone.

"How about you release them?" Dan said while he had a malicious smile.

Mira used her magic, Take Over. She didn't want to hear anything more from him. Something in him made her very angry.

"Wait Mira!" Gray said, but she didn't hear as she went to him as fast as she can.

Dan laughed, he was enjoying this.

When she got near him, she suddenly felt paralyzed. She fell on the ground unable to move her body.

Dan laughed more. He slammed his foot on top of her head. What was beneath him was a magic circle which surrounded Macao, Wakaba and Mira.

"Mira!" Gray shouted then turned to Dan. "What do you want?"

"Well first, let me explain to you my magic. It's not really something big. Just whenever someone enters my magic circle, they will be paralyzed." Dan moved while he speaking.

He took something from his pocket. He showed it to Gray. It was small knife.

Gray eyes went wide. He knows what he will do with this knife.

Romeo fell on his knee. The other didn't move at all.

They were afraid.

"The fun part is when they know that their magic is nothing as I pass my judgment on them with this thing" Dan continued speaking.

"For your question, what I want is … you. Gray Fullbuster".

* * *

 **Author Note:**

A new chapter and a little longer than the first one :D ~

Hope you like it


	3. Chapter 3

Before I post here, I thought that I'll receive 2 ~ 3 reviews and followers as maximum for the complete story xD !

Special thanks for ThePrinceOfLight, .oO and IcePrinceRay for the lovely reviews and all the others who Favorited and followed this story

You guys made my day :D !

* * *

 **Final Hope**

 **Chapter 3**

"M-Me..?" Gray was shocked by Dan's answer.

"Yes, you! Didn't you hear me? Are you an old man or something?" Dan said in sarcastic voice.

"W-Why?" It was Cana who asked. She was indeed scared.

Even though Dan was smiling and shows no signs of being serious his aura was fearful.

He is a man that you don't want to tamper with.

"Oh no no no, you crossed the line. I won't answer THAT" Dan kept moving while playing with his knife.

Gray was angry and irritated by Dan act. He wanted to give him a really good punch.

"So, you only have two options. Either you run away and leave these … prisoners? Yeah, I like it. Or you attack me with everything you got, but you already know the result. Thanks to your friend here."

"DAMN YOU" Gray snapped and decided to attack. Of course he won't leave his friends with this mad man.

Gray had strategy, he won't enter the circle but his attacks will.

"Ice-Make: Lance" Gray shouted. Multiple lances were created and directed at Dan.

Dan was still smiling as the lances were coming at him.

.

.

.

As soon as the lances entered the circle, they simply shattered to hundreds pieces.

Gray eyes went wide. _No_ , _it can't be_! Even long range attack won't work.

"This is all you've got?"

"NO, Ice-Make: Ice Cannon" Gray won't give up yet.

Exactly what happened to the lances, happened to the cannonballs.

Gray bit his lips. _Not yet_. "Ice-Make: Ice Impact".

He wasn't the only one attacking. Cana and the other joined him, but nothing worked against Dan. _Nothing_.

Gray lowered his head. _Frustrated_ , He didn't want to admit it, but they can't beat him.

And much important, he didn't want to be the cause of his friends death.

Cana noticed Gray and yelled "Don't give up, let's do something else."

Gray reminded silent. _What else they can do?_ Maybe if Erza or Gildarts were here things will different.

Cana clenched her fist. She had the same feelings as Gray. _But, that's it? They are going to give up?_

"I'm bored, what a bunch of losers" Dan sighed.

"YOU BASTARD" Gray, even knowing the results of his action, he won't surrender.

"Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur" Gray formed a large sword in his hand and ran straight to Dan.

He heard gasped voices behind him.

He reached the circle. He entered the area only to feel his whole body numb. He couldn't move a single finger. He felt his magic being drained.

 _Damn it. Move. Move. Move._ He was cursing himself for being useless.

Dan laughed. He got what he needed. Finally after years of searching, He will do his objective.

Dan came closer to him. He knocked Gray out. Gray body fall in Dan hands.

Gray last thoughts were that he was _pathetic, loser, weak._

"I need you alive, for now"

Dan reduced his magic circle and started moving. Sensation came back slowly to Mira. She wanted to attack, but it's impossible right now. She feels weak.

"G-Gray" Mira dropped tears. She couldn't do anything. Who knows what he will do to Gray.

She felt failure.

Cana couldn't accept it, lights gathered around her. "Gather! O river of light that guides the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! _Fairy Glitter!_ "

The lights surrounded Dan, and then disappeared. He waved his hand saying "It won't work, don't waste it"

Cana fell on her knee. She covered her face and start crying.

The rest came to help fallen members.

Dan is nowhere to be seen. He is gone now.

"Damn it, I was late" Jet yelled.

It seems he went back to the guild while Gray and Dan were talking.

"I managed to contact the master, he is on his way and not only that, he will call Natsu and the rest who left today to come back."

The gloomy aura that was surrounded them now turned to hope.

They could track Gray by his scent with the help of Natsu. They could beat Dan with Master and Erza strength.

There is still hope.

 **XX**

Makarov was furious by the news he got. Jet told him about how Mira was easily defeated and about Dan weird magic.

Makarov knew that the current members won't stand against Dan, but he wished that Gray and Cana will distract him enough until his arrival.

He needed strong people to aid them. He immediately called the teams whom left today to inform them via the communications lacrima.

He was thankful with his last decision on giving anyone who leaves on a mission a small communications lacrima.

"Erza, I need you to go back now" Makarov called Erza first.

"Why Master?"

"Someone attacked the guild while we were gone, we need your aid"

Erza glare turned deadly. Attacking the guild? It's seems they were demanding a war.

 _Wait._ Master said _Someone_. Is he that powerful? Mira was there and she is a strong mage.

"Erza, we should be back. I'm worried about Gray-sama" Juvia interrupted her thinking.

Yes, and _Gray_ was there.

"Yes, your right. Let's head back immediately"

.

.

Makarov did the same to Natsu and Gajeel.

When Natsu heard _under attack_ , he started running. Saying things like they will pay and that they will regret it.

Gajeel just hit his fist into his palm and said " _this will be amusing"._

He also contacted Wendy as there is a chance that Dan may hurt one of his children.

 **XX**

After a while, Master and other teams have returned.

"Tell me what happened now!" Master yelled.

"H-He took Gray" Romeo was crying.

"What?" Juvia almost lost her calm demeanor.

"Calm down Juvia, Why he wanted Gray?" Erza asked.

"We don't know, he said he wanted him and that's it." Cana answered.

"And the droopy eyes just gave up?" Natsu was yelling and angry. He knows that Gray won't surrender easily.

"Of course NOT! We attacked with everything we have"

"We couldn't even get near him" Mira said in quiet. She was broken. There was silent for moment before she continued.

" … and I couldn't do anything" She started to cry.

"It wasn't you alone Mira, We couldn't do anything" Cana lowered her head.

"Tell me about his magic" Makarov was serious.

"Wakaba and I were the first one to arrive. I was standing and about to attack when he surrounded us with his magic circle. We couldn't move at all inside it. Our magic was drained" Macao started to explain.

"Even you Mira?" Makarov turned to Mira.

"Yes, with my Take over"

Makarov closed his eyes. He was indeed strong. To stop Mira in her Take overmagic.

But they couldn't leave Gray. He wished that Gildarts or Laxus were here. Even calling them won't help. They are in missions far away.

Natsu moved to the door "Let's move, we will teach him a lesson, and we will get Gray back".

"But how are going to do it?" Wendy asked.

"We will figure it out when we reach him"

"You are right" Erza smiled.

"We will save Gray-sama" Juvia also smiled.

 **XX**

 **"The Destruction of humanity will be awaken by the coldness blood"**

Dan was reading an old piece of paper in a strange cave. He was standing in front of a grave. It was engraved with weird writings.

He threw Gray body at the grave. "This time it will work. I'll awaken him. I'll erase this filthy world" Dan was extremely excited.

Dan took the knife from his pocket and then he stabbed Gray right in his stomach.

 _Crimson blood started_ to form under Gray's body.

* * *

 **A/N:**

I really tried my best for this one and I'm amazed by how other writes handles this many characters. It was so hard for me.

Anyway, we know Dan objective now and it's not a good one :P

Don't forget to review :D

Until next time,,


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviewers:**

 **ThePrinceOfLight:** oh! You really pointed something I really forgat to mention. No Gray doesn't have the Ice Devil Slayer magic.

 **AsDarknessSpreads:** I'll try to make it better :D + LOL, I revised the chapter 3 times for spelling only to find that I misspelled Wendy's name xD

 **Yungsun:** Thank you!

 **Guest:** Because I'm so fond of cliffhanger xD?

 **PokeTail:** Here the update, although half of your question will remain mystery until later xD

 **IcePrinceRay:** Um, Yes..? I'm cruel, I know :(

Thanks again everyone.

* * *

 **Note: This event happens after the Grand Magic Games arc. Gray doesn't have the Ice Devil Slayer magic.**

 **Final Hope**

 **Chapter 4**

"…..ll .. awaken .. the …. blood"

Gray was half awaken on a weird place. The air around them was cold.

He heard Dan muttering to himself. He struggled to stay awake. Most of his magic was gone.

He felt himself being thrown to the ground as Dan kept muttering unrecognizable words.

He started to remember the last events that happened to him. His memories are still fuzzy. He blinked hard, trying to stay focused.

 _Yes_ , he recalled what happened. Dan had knocked him.

He remembered Mira and the other. His lone wish was that Dan didn't do anything to them.

He felt tired. He wanted to sleep.

.

.

He suddenly felt of something sharp into his gut. Sharp pain ran through him.

A loud scream burst into the cave. He was holding his stomach, trying to pressure the wound.

He was heavily breathing, coughing, blood splashed from his mouth and his skin started to turn white and pale.

The pain was unbearable.

 **XX**

The rescue team was getting closer to Gray's scent according to the Dragon-Slayer nose.

They were heading to a narrow, unnoticeable _path_ in the forest.

"Are you sure about this Natsu?" Lucy was feeling uncomfortable.

"Definitely!" Natsu wasn't in his usual cheerful state. Lucy knew that he was worried about Gray as the rest of the guild.

Even if they fight every single day, they still care deeply about each other.

"You have to trust him Lucy, you know that he never failed before" Happy was flying around Lucy trying to cheer her up.

"You are right Happy" Lucy smiled at the blue cat.

Suddenly, Natsu stopped. His glare turned deadly.

"What's wrong Natsu?" It was the Master who asked.

Wendy stopped as well but she was trembling in fear.

"This is not good" Gajeel joined his hands.

The rest of the team were looking at each other, wondering what happened to Dragon-slayers that made them stop moving.

"Gray's scent ….. is mixed with blood" Natsu said in a calm voice.

 _"_ W-w-what? _"_ Juvia put her hand over her mouth and gasped as the rest.

 _"_ Let's hurry _"_ Erza shouted.

 **XX**

Gray has been bleeding for a while. No signs of anything about to happen.

Dan clenched his hand. He was sweating. _Afraid_ that he was wrong.

"WHY NOTHING HAPPENED?" Dan lost his temper.

"NO, _NO,NO,NO,NO_ " he held his head in his hands and was breathing heavily .He was about to lose his mind.

A few minutes passed. The grave was glowing white.

Dan raised his head, looking at the light. A smile formed at his face.

The light particles moved and gathered in front Dan.

Dan covered his eyes as the light was shining strongly.

He looked back at the figure ahead him. A man, who seems to be still in deep sleep.

His aura was powerful, dark and menacing. It gave Dan a shiver in his spine.

He gulped his throat _._ He had never seen someone with such a strong aura.

All of the sudden, the stranger opened his eyes. He looked at Dan and then slowly scanned the place around him.

"Are you the one who freed me?" The stranger was still looking in calm.

He was a tall person with messy dark hair, eyes were in crimson color and empty, skin was pale, skinny body and his voice was flat and emotionless.

His whole face along with his body were covered by a strange black marks.

"Yes" Dan answered in careful.

Afterwards there was uneasy silence for a moment before Dan broke it "Care to give me your name? _"_

 _"_ A name?" He tilted his head. "It's been a long time ago since I had a one".

"It will be a problem, walking out there without a name" Dan sighed.

"Noah"

The stranger gazed at him briefly and then muttered "It's meaningless".

"It seems you made a major mistake" Noah then looked back at Gray.

"A mistake?"

"Or you simply didn't know about it"

"What are talking about?" Dan was on his edge.

"For me to be fully awaken, I need the blood and a … soul"

"Soul?" Dan eyes widened.

"Yes, and since there's no one here but you." He looked at Dan with empty eyes.

Dan glanced at Gray and then said "I get it. It was because of this old paper. It didn't mention anything but blood."

"Do you regret it?"

"No, it's my pleasure to serve you my own soul" Dan bent his knee and lowered his head.

"I simply have one wish, the destruction of humanity"

"Fear nothing, I'll annihilate humanity"

Dan smiled. That all he wanted to hear.

 **XX**

He drifted in his memories. _Years back_ , He was an innocent child,lived in a peaceful village, and had a happy life with his family and friends.

 _Years later_ ,a dark guild attacked his beloved village.

Upon hearing the news he returned to his city as quickly as he could.

Dan fell on his knees. He couldn't believe what he saw. He witnessed what he was afraid of, Destruction.

Over something silly his village, the people he loved, his home, his family was already gone.

Humans will continue on fighting each other over the smallest of things.

Dan couldn't shed a tear. He couldn't cry. The wound was deep.

"If they want destruction, then I shall give them one!" Dan had a creepy smile.

A life without his beloved people is nothing.

 **XX**

A surge of dark energy surrounded Noah as he reached Dan. He placed his hand at Dan's head. He uttered " **Your soul is mine**."

.

.

Dan body hit the ground with a loud thud.

Noah turned back and advanced to Gray. "You and I, our unfortunate fate is connected" He ran his hand through Gray's hair.

"You will live a miserable life along me" the dark energy returned to Noah as he spoke " **Therefore** **, you will never be able to hurt yourself.** "

* * *

 **A/N:**

I feel so bad for killing Dan, but the story have to continue :(

So, what do you think about Noah? I know that he is kind of like Zeref but almost all the evil characters are like this xD  
But his personality will be different

Oh and don't forget the reviews :D ~


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, thanks for all the reviews/favorites/followers.**

* * *

 **Final Hope**

 **Chapter 5**

"I can sense him from here" Wendy pointed at a cave not too far from them.

The rescue team immediately went to the place she pointed at. As soon as they entered they felt a gust of cold air.

The team rushed inside the cave, they didn't care if the cave was loaded with traps or anything. Their friend is in danger and they must hurry.

It didn't take long until they saw the scene they were afraid of. They were utterly shocked at the terrible view.

A large pool of blood covered the ground underneath Gray. His body wasn't moving.

"GRAAAAAAY" Natsu shouted Gray's name and ran straight to him. The rest followed him.

Natsu lifted Gray on his hands gently; he didn't want to cause him more pain.

"HEY! Gray, wake up!" He was shaking him, trying to wake him up.

Gray didn't respond. His eyes were closed. He was unconscious. His breathing was shallow and irregular.

Gray's face was white and pale. _He is in bad state._

"NATSU, put him down and let Wendy fix him!" Erza interrupted him and shouted.

Natsu looked at her and then nodded. He placed him on the ground and Wendy came to examine him.

"We need to stop the blood first." She was talking to Erza.

Natsu stepped away and noticed that his hand was covered with Gray's blood. He clenched his fist and swore that they will pay for what they did to Gray.

Makarov headed to the lifeless body that laid in front of Gray. He checked his pulse, _he is dead._

"This is the man who attacked us" Cana identified the body to the Master.

"This is weird" Erza talked as she came to see the body. She left Wendy to do her job.

"To find him dead here" She continued.

"You're right" Master held his chin, thinking about the situation.

He then looked at Gray. He suspected something _was off._

Gray probably couldn't do anything. So what happened here?

"Maybe he was attacked.. by another person." Gajeel joined them.

"What do you mean?" Erza questioned him.

"I can smell 3 scents in this place. Gray's, this man and another one."

"The other scent is not far from here. I'm going to follow him and beat the hell out of him" Natsu added. His glare was terrifying.

"I agree with you" Gajeel turned to him.

"Stop it you two. Our priority was to get Gray. Now that we did it, we will return him back. We are not going to include ourselves in another battle. Beside we are not sure if the other one is responsible about Dan's death"

"Then we ask him about it"

"Natsu! That's an order."

"Master is right. Mira was beaten by Dan and this man could have done something to him. This means that he is strong, we can't go recklessly like this!" Cana talked.

Master then moved and went to Wendy side. Lucy was next to her along with a crying Juvia.

He looked at Gray condition. It was painful to him to see one of his children like this.

"How is he Wendy?" he asked.

"I managed to stop the bleeding. He will make it. It just the wound is deep and he lost a huge amount of blood." She was sweating from using her healing magic.

"Thank god" Lucy said with heartfelt relief as everyone shared her the same feeling.

 **XX**

Gray was floating in a strange space, dark and filled with emptiness.

He kept floating for a while when he heard a broken voice coming behind him. He knows this voice very well.

It was none other than …. _His voice._

He turned behind; he saw himself on the ground, covering a small figure underneath him. He couldn't see his face.

"Please, I beg of you. Leave him. I'll do anything for you. PLEASE" He was begging to the black figure ahead him. He never saw himself crying like this.

The black figure raised his hand and muttered something he couldn't hear.

Gray found himself drifted to sleep.

"Hiro….shi" He muttered something to himself. Everything around him turned black.

 **XX**

Gray opened his eyes. He looked around trying to recognize the place.

There was a figure next to him. He said something and ran outside.

His head hurt, he didn't heard what the figure said.

His vision was still blurry. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision.

He then heard the door opening. Many footsteps were coming.

He looked at the direction of the sound. It was Juvia, the figure whom was next to him. She went and called Master, Erza, Wendy and Porlyusica.

Gray reminded silent. So he was in the guild. _He had returned._

"Gray-sama, how are you?" Juvia asked him.

"Head hurts" He answered in very bad way.

"It's normal" Porlyusica didn't care about what he said.

"How's your wound?" Wendy was asking in kind tone.

"Hurts too"

"Don't be such a child, we fixed you" Porlyusica was getting annoyed.

"Now now, everything is ok. So let's not do this." Erza tried to calm the atmosphere.

Porlyusica sighed and went to the window.

"Gray, do you remember anything about the incident?" Master asked as Juvia lifted Gray up to a sitting position.

"Other than being knocked out by him, then No"

Master didn't expect this kind of answer. He was sure that Gray will know something.

"Are you sure?" It seems that Erza was expecting an answer as well.

"Yes" He looked at her when he answered. Erza thought that his look was different. _Very different._

It's a look that she never saw before.

"Gray-sama is tired. Maybe after a few days of rest, he will remember" Juvia suggested.

"Yeah, that's possible" Wendy agreed to Juvia.

Erza and the Master nodded at her.

"Just don't try to move around too much" Porlyusica gave warnings to Gray before leaving.

She headed to the door. The rest followed her except Juvia. She would obviously stay by Gray side.

As soon they went outside.

Wendy talked "Well, his mood was .. bad".

"What do you expect him to do? He just woke up" Carla answered her.

"Yeah, I know but…"

Erza was on her own thought. Does Gray hide something? Is he lying?

No, how could she possibly think of that? He was stabbed, was on verge of death. And she expected him to answer their question.

"Give him a chance, Erza" It's seems the Master had read her thought. Or maybe he has the same suspicion she has?

 **XX**

Juvia couldn't hide her excitement. Finally, she and Gray are alone.

Even though he wasn't in his best state nor he was with her by his choose. She considered this as a development.

There was an awkward silent after they left. Juvia didn't like this, so she decided to start a conversation with him.

"Gray-sama, what did you dream about?" Juvia asked in a cheerful voice.

"Dream?" Gray didn't understand her. He doesn't remember dreaming.

"Yes, you were muttering something while you were sleep."

"What did I say?"

"Hmm I think it was a name… hmm... Yes, it was Hiroshi"

When Gray heard the name, his eyes widened. Sweat was covering his face.

He held his head at it started hurting again.

"G-Gray-sama, are you okay?" She panicked.

There was silent before he asked her "Just…bring me water." He didn't want her to see him.

"Yes" Juvia ran outside to fulfill his request.

"This name.. I feel like I heard before" He was talking in an empty room.

The more he thinks about it, his head would hurt him more.

Calm down Gray, forget about it now. Don't think of it.

He was repeating these words to himself.

Juvia returned with glass of water. She gave it to Gray. He drank all the water in one go.

"How do you feel?"

"Much better, thank you"

"What happened?" She hesitated before asking.

"Don't worry, it's my head" Gray gave her a gentle smile.

 **XX**

Lissana greeted Natsu and Lucy when they entered the guild.

"Hmm, where Mira? It's unusual for her to leave the guild" Lucy asked her.

"Mira went to visit Gray. Oh, you probably didn't hear. But he woke up this morning."

"What?" Lucy and Natsu talked in unison.

"Let's go Lucy." Natsu ran to infirmary.

"Ah wait Natsu."

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu and Lucy were in front of infirmary.

"Listen Natsu, Happy keep your voice down will ya?"

She looked at her right and left for couples of times to notice that they were not here.

She sighed. He never learns. She heard a loud voice inside the infirmary.

"Yo, Gray" Natsu raised his hand and greeted Gray with a grin formed on his face. He only saw juvia as she sat next to Gray's bed.

"Get your voice down, flame lizard. It hurts" Gray said in annoyance.

"What did you say, Ice princess?"

"He's right Natsu. Your voice is loud" Lucy now stands next to him.

"Gra~y, are ok now? I've been worried about you" Happy flew to Gray's bed.

"I'm fine Happy, don't worry" He smiled toward Happy. Both Lucy and Natsu smiled as well.

They were happy to see their friend well again.

"Hmm, where is Mira? Lissana said that she went to you before us." Lucy noticed that Mira is not in the infirmary.

"She didn't come here" Juvia answered her.

They heard a door opening; both Mira and Cana came by.

"Hey, Gray. How are you holding?" Cana was holding the booze at her hand.

She came next to his bed and offered him "Want some?"

Lucy yelled at her, instructing her about not bringing it to the infirmary.

"Why are you late Mira?"

"I went to flower shop to bring some, Lucy" She went to vase and put the flowers in it.

She sat in the chair next to him.

"How are you Gray?"

"I've been better"

"I see"

There was awkward atmosphere in the room. Mira bowed her head and said "I'm sorry Gray, if I was stronger. You wouldn't have gone through this."

"Why are apologizing for Mira? It's not your fault."

"But.."

"It's no one fault. He was strong" Gray closed his eyes and remembered Dan

.

.

And _Noah._

He opened his eyes. He had a serious look on his face.

"Come one guys, what's with the gloomy atmosphere. He is fine now Mira, so it's ok. We will throw a party when Gray feels better" Cana was cheering everyone in the room.

"Good idea" Lucy nodded at her.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Wow! I didn't think I'll write more than chapter 3.

Nothing serious happened but I gave some hints here and there :P

So as always, review and give me your opinion :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Final Hope**

 **Chapter 6**

Gray woke up in a different place. He wasn't in the infirmary or his place but he knows this place. He had visited it before.

It was old shack. It seems that he had returned to the island. _Again._

A sharp pain shot up his stomach when he sat up in his bed. It has been two days since the incident. Wendy told him that he will take time for a full recovery and he should not move for now.

But there is no way he is going to sit until he wakes up from this dream. Besides, what kind of dream that he still feel pain in it?

He had many questions, why is here? What is this place? Is this a dream.. or reality?

He went to the window. Gray wanted to take a look at the Island.

Nothing changed, the water was still pitch-black. The huge rocks were in the same place.

Gray moved to the desk. He raised the chair that he had knocked before and sat on it.

The journal was still clean. Last time he checked the pages were empty.

He opened it. _It never hurt to check it again_ , he thought.

Gray lifted the journal closer to his face. He didn't believe what he saw.

There were writings, in the first few pages. He started to doubt himself. Didn't he see them last time? Or was it a new one?

He started reading it slowly.

 **~ After Two weeks ~**

 **1/ he will attack a village south Magnolia – Villagers died**

 **2/ confronted him – Villagers died**

 **3/ called Fairy Tail members – All died**

"What the hell?!" Gray was confused and surprised at what he just read. It feels like someone was trying multiple methods. _But that's not possible!_

And who wrote those? Who is _He_? What he meant by it?

He was uncomfortable and scared when he saw the word _'died'_. The _villagers_ and _Fairies_ are going to die? Is this some kind of joke?

He gulped and continued reading.

 **4/ called Fairy Tail/Sabertooth – All died**

 **5/ called Fairy Tail/Sabertooth/Lamia Scale – All died**

 **6/ hired a Dark guild to gather magic – Villagers Alive**

Gather magic? For what? Will it do anything?

Gray turned the next page to find it empty. He closed the journal and returned to it place.

Should he believe it? Is this journal a prediction? Or was his mind playing tricks on him?

The usual Gray would say something like bullshit, nonsense, rubbish. It's a dream after all.

But something in him couldn't let him think like that. Just like the feeling of this is real not a dream. He feels these writings are somehow important.

Gray started to feel tired. He returned to the bed.

 **XX**

Gray woke up at the infirmary. He was dead tired. He saw Porlyusica examining him.

"I came to check on you, only to find you worse. Did you leave your bed?"

"As much as I wanted. No, I didn't."

"You better not lie."

"No, Gray-sama is telling the truth, Juvia was on his side all the time" Juvia trying to convince her.

"Fine, you are a little worse shape than before. So stay in your bed"

Gray nodded at her. Getting worse was probably because he had moved back in the shack. So, whatever happened there will affect him here.

He decided not to do anything reckless.

 _Two weeks from now._

 **XX**

 **\- After one week -**

Gray counted every day that passed. His health was getting better thanks to Wendy healing magic. He had asked her to help him. He had a limited time and he needed to get better.

Finally, Porlyusica allowed him to move but still he isn't allowed to take missions yet. Everyone greeted him and they were happy for him.

He went outside, the smell of fresh air felt so good. He missed it.

Erza was at the door when she asked him "how does it feel being outside?"

"Amazing"

Erza smiled at him. She and the Master had asked him few times if he remembers anything. But Gray's answer was the same. He knew that Erza wasn't satisfied by his answer.

"So where are you going?" Gray asked her.

"A mission"

"I see" Gray was disappointed. He wanted to go as well.

"Don't worry. Soon, everything will return as before." She waved at him and went to the train station.

.

.

Every day that had passed, Gray had the same terrible Nightmare.

He would always come late at the village and witness the horrific scene. _Where everyone is dead._

He knew that this nightmare was probably made by him after reading the journal but still he could not forget the sight and the smell of the dead bodies.

 **XX**

 **\- After 5 days -**

"Everyone, listen to me. It seems there is an active dark guild these days" Master was giving an announcement to his children.

"A multiple reports said that there is a mages who would attack an innocent people. We had a request to track down this guild."

"I'm going to send you to different places. Gather information and return here. And if you find one of its members, make sure to bring him here."

Natsu had a grin on his face and yelled "I'm all fired up".

"W-what should we do if they were strong?" Lucy hesitated as always.

As the teams were about to be formed. Makarov shot a look at Gray and said "Gray, don't you want to join?"

Gray raised a brow at the sudden question. He answered "It's not like my choice here".

Natsu ran and faced him "What's wrong with you Ice freak? Before, you would be excited and join any mission."

Gray frowned "As I said, it's not my choice. Porlyusica said that if I left she would punish me and let me stay another week."

"You don't have to follow that old woman orders."

"Do you think I'm like you? Flame Brain"

Gray and Natsu begin fighting like the old days. The Master smiled.

"Calm down both of you, it's not like I'll let Gray go." Master had a smirk on his face.

"Why the question then" Lucy said in a low tone.

He stood and pointed at the teams "Now, everyone go!"

 **XX**

Gray waited outside Magnolia. He was leaning against a tree, waiting. Someone with black hood came near him.

"This is your request." He shoved a weird bottle to Gray's hand.

"It took us so much effort to gather this huge magic. Why do you need it?"

"None of your business." Gray placed the bottle in his pocket.

"Give this to your boss" he threw something at the stranger.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Can anyone guess the the writer of the journal :P ?

Enjoy it and don't forget to review :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews:**

 **PokeTail:** Glad you like it xD **!** Also, I want to thank you for keeping reviewing my story :D

 **AsDarknessSpreads:** Lol, seriously, I laughed xD

 **AncientAlliance:** Thank you so much for the review. It helps me as a writer to know what parts you liked/disliked.

and I do plan to continue. Until I finish it :)

 **Again thank you all for the reviews/fav/follows.**

* * *

 **Final Hope**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **\- Next day -**

Each team went to different places. The teams started investigation as soon as they arrived. They met with the victims, asked the people around. All of them had the same result. They couldn't gather much information of this dark guild.

"To not be able to get info on them, they probably hid their identity very well." Erza was giving her opinion at the meeting with the Master.

"How about the victims?"

"They are fine. But they all have something in common. They showed signs of their magic being drained" Erza answered the Master's question.

"Hmm, Erza stay there for a couple of days. There is a chance that they could attack again. I'm informing the other as well"

"Yes, Master"

 **XX**

 **\- Before 5 days -**

Gray has searched for dark guilds that could do his request. He would follow that journal. If it's not for the incident, he would go and do it by himself.

There was one, a not really known dark guild. They have done a few things but they were not much as some other big dark guild they have faced before. But, still they could do his request or at least that's what he felt.

He went to their hideout. He saw some of their members, ready to initiate their attack at him. They knew his identity. Of course, who would not know a Fairy Tail right now? They are the most famous guild in Fiore.

"I'm not here to fight you guys, I have a request." He raised his both hands.

"Why would a fairy member request something from us? It's probably a trap."

He is right. Who would come and ask a dark guild? They do fight them all the time. Gray knew that it won't be easy to convince them. And it will be bad for him if this many members attacked him.

"Wait" It came out from someone who was getting closer to Gray.

"But, Master! This person…"

"I know who he is. I'm interested in his request." Their master formed a malicious smile.

"Welcome to our guild, Sorry if my friends caused you trouble."

"Follow me so we can discuss more on your request."

Gray was behind him. He bit his lips, _this is wrong_. People will be injured because of his request. He can return now. _He can._

No! In the back of his mind, He feels that this is something he must do. Even if it's wrong.

They reached a big wooden door. It seems it's their Master room. In there were probably his strongest members. He can sense their magic.

"So, what is your request Mr. Ice mage?" he stepped forward, his hands behind his back.

"I want you to gather magic for me." Gray let out a serious expression as he talked in a serious tone.

"Magic?" He turned to face Gray. He didn't expect this kind of request from him.

"Yes. And you better not ask me why."

"Haha. I won't, I actually have another question. Why not gather it by yourself? You are capable of doing this alone."

"I have other business to do."

"I see, and what would you offer us?"

"This" Gray showed him a magical item. A rare one. That would boost up your magic power x2 times.

It was given to him by an old man in a mission before Dan accident. He told him that he wanted to give it to the right people. _Sorry Gramps. I'm given it to a bad people._

The Master eyes went wide and he came closer to Gray. This item was something really really valuable in the black market. He could use it to boost his own power or even sell it to get fortune! Why would he throw it away?

"Do you know what this item does?"

"Yes."

"And still you will give it to us?"

"If you accepted my request."

"HAHAHAHA, do you think I'll refuse after you showing me this. Yes, we will certainly do your request."

"I'll give five days to do it. You better not disappoint me." Gray's expression was deadly.

"We won't."

 **XX**

It's the fateful day. Gray held the bottle in his hand. He had hurt people because of it. But today, Gray will see if he is insane for believing a dream or was the journal a real thing.

He went to the village early in the morning. He was outside, sitting at a rock.

He was never fond of waiting but that was all he could do. He waited for couple of hours. He was getting out of patient.

No one showed.

He was stupid, really stupid for believing a dream. He wanted someone to punch him for believing such a thing.

Gray stood; He looked at the bottle. He bit his lips, Gray made a major mistake. He doesn't deserve to be a Fairy member. Fairy Tail would never hurt innocent people yet, he did it.

He was about to throw the battle when he suddenly felt something. A very strong magic. It was familiar to him.

He turned at the magic direction when he saw him.

.

.

Noah.

So _he_ is Noah. He is going to kill everyone.

Gray couldn't say anything. He just kept staring at him. Why is he surprised? He knew that Noah is a dangerous person from the moment he met him at the cave. That's why he didn't Erza or Master about him. He was afraid of something.

"Never thought I would see you here." Noah talked when their eyes met.

"W-why are you here?"

Noah didn't answer. He kept looking with his emotionless face at Gray.

"Answer me!" Gray didn't like Noah silence or his look.

"I need magic"

Gray was stunned by his answer. He immediately looked at the bottle in his hand. _Magic._

He looked again and noticed that Noah seems tired.

"Are going to attack this village?"

"Attack? No, I'm simply going to take magic only."

"It's no different. You are going take their magic and there is a big chance that they are going to die because of it!" Gray was yelling in anger.

"If they died, that's because they are weak"

Gray can't handle Noah bullshit anymore. He is going to attack him. It was his chance, while he was tired.

"Ice-Make: ..." He didn't finish his line when Noah raise his hand and said " **Cancel** "

"Hammer"

Nothing happened. Gray put his hands in front of him. He couldn't feel his magic at all.

"My magic… is gone!"

He couldn't believe what happened to him.

"Temporary gone." Noah corrected him.

"H-How?" Gray was in shock. He was sweating and breathing heavily.

Obviously, it was his magic.

Noah moving broke him from his shock. He remembered the journal and the magic he gathered. He needed to act fast or the village will be doomed.

"W-wait. Here, take this and leave the village alone" he threw the bottle to Noah.

Noah grabbed the bottle and looked at it. He didn't say anything.

He took the bottle and drunk it. He felt a surge of magic inside him. Noah threw the bottle and continued moving.

"You are planning something. But, whatever you plans, it won't stop me."

He came closer to Gray and whispered "Nice try, but it's not enough."

Gray eyes went wide. He clenched his hands. He didn't hesitate to attack him with his bare hand.

" **Don't move!"** chains come from nowhere and got hold of Gray at the ground.

Gray was trying his best to get free from the chains.

"No, you can't. STOP!" He was yelling when he saw Noah going forward.

Why?

The journal wrote that this will stop him. Why? _Why is this happening?_

Gray was crying on the ground. After what he did, People would still die.

.

.

After 30 minutes. The chains disappeared.

Gray stood, and ran straight to village. He will help who is still alive.

When he entered, all the villagers were on the ground. Children, older people, men and woman. He didn't let anyone.

He ran to nearest person. He held him and noticed that he is still breathing. He is alive but unconscious.

He ran to the next person and the next.

All of them were alive.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Sorry for the long update. I had to add few thing in the story which I thought will be interesting

I know some of you will say Gray won't do this and that but bear with me. You will understand why I did it at the end of the story

Enjoy it and don't forget the reviews :D

until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Final Hope**

 **Chapter** **8**

There was a large numbers of knights were at the village when Makarov arrived. The Magic Council sent the knights upon hearing the news. Attacking a whole village was something big and against the rules.

"What happened here?" Makarov asked Lahar who was roaming around.

"The villagers well.. can't say they were attacked …but rather someone stole their magic."

"I see"

"I know about the dark guild that you are after. Do you think they are responsible for this as well? "

"I don't know yet. Is there any casualties?"

"No, all of them are alive."

Makarov was in deep thinking. Erza said the victims magic were drained. The villagers here also have the same outcome. They probably were attacked by the same perpetrator.

 **XX**

Gray was absentminded. He was remembering Noah, the fear he felt and the villagers.

"Is something wrong?" Porlyusica asked him.

"N-no"

"Anyway, you can do the quests again. Everything is fine."

"Y-Yes, thank you" Gray stood. He was heading outside the room.

Porlyusica doesn't know Gray that much but she still can sense that something was off with the ice mage. Ever since he came to her, He didn't smile at all. Not even after allowing him back to do the missions. In normal condition, he would be excited or at least happy.

 **XX**

Gray went to the guild hall. He saw the teams who went to investigate the dark guild are back now. They were having a serious discussion.

"What? Do you think the dark guild we are after were responsible for the village as well?"

"Yes, Lucy. Two attacks happened in the same time. And the result is the same also. They are doing something with the magic they took." The Master answered her.

 _So, they believe that it was done by the same guild he hired. It's better than knowing about Noah and going after him._ Gray thought as he heard them.

Until when is he going to hide such important information from them?

"But there is something bothers me." The Master continued. "The village is not known for visitors yet; the news reached the Council very soon."

"Could be one of the survivors?" Cana suggested.

"No, He wasn't from the village. One of the knights told me that it was stranger who sent them a message. He didn't tell them who he was"

"Then he could know something. And finding him will help us knowing the dark guild as well." Erza spoke.

"Yes, you are right. You are going to investigate more about this. Gray, I want you to join Erza."

Gray didn't expect this; going with Erza will bring him more troubles. If they met with one of the dark guild members, they are going to talk about him for sure.

But he couldn't decline the order or they will suspect him.

"Yes, Master."

"I didn't know that you are here." Erza came closer to Gray.

"I just came. I didn't hear all the details."

"Tomorrow at 9:00, I'll tell you everything in the train"

"And welcome back" Erza gave him a gentle smile. Gray smiled and nodded at her.

 **XX**

 **\- Morning -**

Gray didn't have enough sleep. Not after the events he encountered yesterday.

He went to the train station. There was Erza waiting for him. She was always on time.

They got on the train. Half of the trip, she was telling him about the things they knew so far. Gray was surprised by how little information they have. He didn't expect it; the dark guild hid their identity pretty well.

The next half, he was looking from the window thinking about Noah when he realized that there is a chance that they could meet him, or the other teams now or later.

Was it wise to hide such information from his friends? Would it been better if he told them everything? Why is he hesitating?

He wished that he could return to the island and read the journal. How irony, back then; he didn't want to go there and now he wishes to return.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked him.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Seriously, it's nothing."

"You know that we are here if you want to talk about it."

"I know Erza, don't worry."

 **XX**

Erza and Gray have arrived to their destination, a town. They decided to go and ask one more time; hoping someone knows something about the dark guild.

"Why would the Magic Council make fuss over the village and not here or at the attacks that happened before?" Gray asked Erza.

"It's because they were mages. But the villagers there, are not. It will take a long time for their recover unlike the mages."

"So they think attacking mages is an ordinary thing."

"Yes, mages fight all the time. It's hard to investigate each one."

They were wondering around for a couple of hours when they met a beaten young man. They ran to him to help him.

"What happened to you?" Erza supported him.

"H-he told me to find the fairies and tell them that he is waiting."

"Who is he?"

"I don't know, a muscular man. He is strong. No, Monster. Please help me; he said that if you didn't show up, he will kill me."

"Don't worry, we will stop him" Erza calmed him up.

"Let's go Erza."

They went to the place the young man told them. They were greeted by one person. It was just as the young man described it. Gray knew him; it was the dark guild master. But there was something different. He wasn't strong like this when he met him.

"I have been waiting for you to show up. I wanted to test this power on someone strong."

"Who are you?" Erza had her usual scary glare.

"I'm the Master of the dark guild you looking for. Ooh.." He had smirked when he saw Gray.

"Playing on the two sides huh?"

"What are you talking about? And why are gathering magic for? Answer me!"

"If you managed to beat me, I could tell."

Erza launched forward in her normal armor. The master was standing still. He doesn't show any signs of defense or attacking.

She slashed him with her sword. His skin was hard as steel. It didn't affect him.

Gray joined her and used his magic to create lances. The lances broke when they came with a contact with his skin.

Erza used her requip magic fast. Changing to Robe of Yūen and going at him again. She managed to scratch him only.

"I have to give you a credit for this." The Master was looking at his small scratch.

"He is strong. We need to be careful Erza" Gray remembered the item he gave them. Could it have been the item that made him like this?

"You know, a good friend of mine gave me something really valuable. A rare magic item that would increase your power. I remember asking him if knows this and he said yes."

"But from his look I doubt he really knows that the item increases your power…. x10 times" The Master was laughing.

Gray was shocked and sweating. He remembers that the gramps said to him something different. He thought if it's a small amount, they will be able to stop him.

Erza didn't understand what the Master was trying to say and she noticed that Gray was acting weird.

"Gray, get ready. We are attacking now."

Erza requiped to Heaven's Wheel Armor "Heaven's Wheel: _Blumenblatt_!" Sending a multiple swords at him.

"Ice-Make: Arrows" Gray formed multiple arrows and launched it along with Erza swords.

"Ouch, you know this hurts." The Master had only scratches all over his body.

Erza was about to launch another attack when the Master ran straight at her in incredible speed. She couldn't do anything.

"ERZA!" Gray shouted and created a shield in front of her. However, that didn't stop the Master from smashing the shield and attacking Erza right into her stomach.

Erza coughed blood and was rolled back from the impact of the attack.

Gray ran to her. She was unconscious.

He was really angry of the Master who hurt Erza and at himself for having a part of hurting her as well.

"What's with the angry look? You are the one who gave me the item weren't you?"

"SHUT UP"

"The one who hurt your friend wasn't me but YOU"

Gray wanted to beat him but he can't leave Erza side. Because he knew that this man will kill her this time.

The Master didn't wait for Gray and he launched at him. Gray saw him and carried Erza and tried to get away. But the Master incredible speed got caught with him.

No matter how many shields he created, the Master would destroy it.

Gray closed his eyes when the Master fist was close to his face. He waited a couple of time before opening his eyes.

The Master was lying down on the ground. He wasn't moving.

Gray didn't know what had happened.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Sorry for the late update. I just had a surgery and I couldn't write at all.

Hope this chapter worth the waiting

Enjoy and don't forget the reviews :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviewers:**

 **PokeTail:** Today chapter will show you who :P + I'm fine, don't worry :D

 **Viperhat:** I'd like to thank you so much for this long and detailed review. It really helped me and made my day xD

 **.79274089:** Thanks for the review but can't read Spanish

 **AncientAlliance:** More suspense on the way ;P, enjoy it.

* * *

 **Final Hope**

 **Chapter** **9**

Gray kept looking at the Master body in front of him, wondering what happened to the Master so suddenly.

"I didn't know that you are incapable of protecting yourself." A voice came from his behind.

He turned. His eyes widened when he saw the person behind him.

"That man was about to send you to your death"

"Why are you here?" Gray shouted with a loud voice. His feelings were mixed with anger and fear.

"I sensed a great magic here, so I came. I thought it was a good chance to test my magic."

"Test your magic?"

"Years of sleeping made my magic recovery weak, very weak. That's why I wanted to use it on someone strong."

When he met Noah back at the village, he could feel a strong magic coming from him.

If that was when he was weak, just how much he will get strong when he recovers his whole magic?

"What did you do to him?" Gray pointed his finger at the Master.

"I killed him."

Gray was shocked from what he heard.

"The look on your face tells it all, you want to know why. Simply, because he wanted to kill you."

"Me? Why do you care?"

"Because the death of yours is my death." Noah aura was serious and dark.

Gray was stunned by his answer. He couldn't believe what he said.

"W-w-what?"

"It's just as you heard." Noah looked at Gray with his usual cold, emotionless look

Noah will die if Gray dies? Was he lying? But why would he?

Noah was someone who wouldn't be a liar, or that's what Gray thought to himself.

Gray looked at his face, he was waiting for more.

"And since your bad at protecting yourself, it seems I have to do it"

A dark power gathered up in his right arm.

Noah then hit Gray in his chest with this power. He felt the power runs through him.

Gray fell to the ground and world turned to black.

 **XX**

"It doesn't seem we will find anything here" Natsu yawned. He was bored; he wanted to have fight with the enemies. He wasn't fond of searching.

"I think so too, we have been searching for hours" Wendy responded.

"Then let's give the Master our report." Lucy stopped to use the Lacrima.

"Are you guys the famous Fairy Tail mages?" A teenager boy came close to them.

"Aye that's right, we are." Happy answered him.

"Oh, so you are the talking cat he told me about."

"Look Natsu, I'm famous." Happy was flying around Natsu when he heard the boy.

"Anyway, I heard someone who came from the town next to us. He said that Fairy Tail mages were fighting."

"Town next to us?" Lucy held her chin, thinking. "That would be Erza and Gray"

"Whaaaat?" Natsu was getting jealous of them.

"Could they found the dark guild?" Carla asked.

"Yes, it could be. Let's go. Thank you hmmm"

"Hiroshi is my name." The boy smiled at Lucy.

"Thank you Hiroshi"

"That's not fair, why Erza and Gray have all the fun."

"What are talking about, that's no fun." Lucy scolded Natsu.

They headed to the town near them.

 **XX**

Erza woke up; she felt pain shoot through her body. She looked around her, trying to determine her current situation.

She saw Gray next to her, unconscious. She came closer to him. She will not forget herself if Gray got hurt, he just recovered.

She shook him few times and called his name, he opened his eyes slightly.

"Urghh" he was holding his head. "What happened?"

"That's what I wanted to ask."

Gray recalled the events; it seems he didn't lose conscious for long time after Noah striked him with that weird power.

He looked at his chest. Noah did something to him. But he feels normal. He didn't feel any difference at all.

"Gray?" Erza was waiting for his answer. Again, for some reason, he couldn't tell her about Noah.

"I don't know. I lost my conscious right after you." He decided not to tell her. He regretted the fact that he lied at her.

Erza stood and went to the Master. She checked his pulse. There was none.

"He is dead."

Gray already knew, but he needs to continue his act.

"He is .. what?"

"Dead."

"How come?"

Erza didn't answer him. She also didn't know.

"We need to report this to Master."

"Right, and let Wendy heal you as well. I can see that you are still in pain."

"Let's get back to the town."

They were walking toward the town. It wasn't far from them. They were silent until Erza broke the silence.

"Did that man hit you? You could be injured."

"No, I'm fine. I don't think he hit me."

"Then how come you lost your conscious?"

Gray knew that Erza don't miss a thing. She would notice such tiny detail.

"I don't remember." He didn't have better excuse.

Erza looked at him through the corner of her eye and didn't say anything.

They have reached the town. They were heading to town center when they heard their friends sound.

"Hey, Erza, Gray." Lucy was calling for them.

"Lucy, what brought you here?" Erza asked her.

"Someone told us about your fighting so we came. Both of you are you ok?"

"I'm fine. But Erza needs a medical care."

"You talk like it's big thing. It's nothing."

"So, where is the enemy?" Natsu was eager for a fight.

"He has been taken care of." Erza told him.

"No way, why are you getting all the fun."

"Natsu, we…weren't the one who took care of him."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Wendy didn't get what Erza meant.

"He is dead."

Natsu, Lucy and Wendy were surprised from what they heard.

"We will discuss the whole thing with the Master, so let's go back."

"No" Wendy was the one who refused "We need to find an inn so I can heal you." She insisted.

Gray agreed, "We will go tomorrow."

Erza didn't want to waste the time but Wendy doesn't seem she will change her mind. She simply nodded.

They found an inn near them. They called the Master and told him what had happened.

 **XX**

Erza was having many thoughts in her mind, she couldn't sleep. She went to the balcony. The air was warm and the moon was bright and full.

Erza was remembering what happened to her today. After the man hit her, she indeed lost conscious. But after a while she was half awake.

And she saw them; Gray and another man were talking. That man body was covered in black marks.

If what she saw is real, then Gray is lying. But why?

She can't verify what she saw; she can't say for sure that Gray lied. She could be dreaming.

Erza was in deep thinking when Lucy came to her.

"Can't sleep?"

"No. What about you?"

"Hehe, neither do I."

There was awkward moment between the girls. Lucy didn't like it.

"Hey, Lucy, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What would you do if you found out that one of your best friends lies to you?"

"Why this question so sudden?"

Erza didn't answer her. She doesn't want to speak about, then. Lucy thought.

"Ahh, well, I ask for the reason and then based on the answer I'll decide what to do."

"And what if he doesn't tell you?"

"I'll force it out of him."

Erza was surprised at Lucy answer. She didn't think of such action. But this is what a friend supposed to do. She considered herself stupid for realizing this late.

"Thank you Lucy."

 **XX**

The next day, they have arrived to the guild.

"So the only lead we found is dead, it's unfortunate but that will stop their work for now." The Master was talking to the team.

"What about the other teams?" Lucy asked him.

"No, they weren't lucky. Anyway, since the Master is dead we are going to put this mission on hold. You can pick other missions if you want."

"Yes, let's go on other mission, with Erza and Gray." Natsu was excited.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since we gone on one together." Lucy nodded to him.

"Maybe another time." Gray told them, Erza followed him and said "Me too."

They both exited the guild.

"Hmph. What's wrong with those two?" Natsu frowned.

 **XX**

Gray found himself in the bed inside the shack. Yesterday he was at his place; thinking about everything Noah said and did to him until sleep consumed him.

He headed to desk, planning on reading the journal. He flipped the pages fast and started reading.

There was only one sentence in the middle of the page.

.

 **Leave, if you want to save Wendy!**

 **On her way back, after three days.**

.

Gray blinked few times; Wendy will be in danger after 3 days? Did she meet Noah?

Even if she Dragon Slayer, she is still a child. Meeting such a dangerous person is not good.

But Leave? What does saving Wendy have to do with him leaving? And to where?

He was thinking for reasons, he couldn't find one.

All he has to do is believe the journal.

He would save Wendy for sure.

 **XX**

Gray packed the most important things he needs. He remembered Erza and the fact that she probably knew that he hide something.

"I promise Erza, I'm going to tell everything once I save Wendy."

He went out of his place, he saw Wendy with Carla.

"Wendy." He called her.

"Oh, Gray." She saw his bag, "Are you leaving as well?"

"Ah, Kind of, where are you going?"

"I'm going with Sherria on a mission to a town on the west."

"Sherria?"

"Yes, she will come here and accompany to the town."

"I see, good luck." He had a gentle smile.

"You too."

She waved him a good bye and went to the town's exit

So after three days, when she finish her mission. She will be in bad situation.

 **XX**

Erza and other members were at the guild.

 _I'm going to talk to Gray; I'm going to confront him. I need to know if what I saw is real or was it a dream_ , Erza thought.

A stranger came to the guild, demanding to meet Master Makarov alone.

The members felt that this guy is a fishy person. But Makarov agreed on his request.

They went to the Master room. "We are alone, what do you want?"

"I'm one of member of the dark guild you are chasing."

"So the reason we couldn't find you is that you don't have a guild stamp."

"It was my Master's idea."

"What brought you here?"

"I'm going to avenge my Master."

"Hmm, fighting your enemy in their hideout is not a wise decision boy."

"heh, I know. This guild is worse than I thought. Sending one of your members as a client to ambush my master. And after that, simply killing him. Do you think I'll stay still?"

"I don't know what are you talking about but let me tell you this boy." Makarov face was serious.

"Fairy Tail never kills someone."

"Stop this nonsense. I saw him that day. I even have a proof."

The boy took out a Lacrima that record a video. Big screen showed in the air. He played the video.

Makarov eyes widened for what he saw.

"Impossible." He muttered.

What he saw was Gray going to dark guild place. It even show the deal he and master had. _Gather magic_. Gray was responsible for the recent attack?

Makarov didn't believe it. That his child would do this, would harm innocent people.

Did he also attacked the village? killed their master?

NO! Makarov knew that Gray will never do it. It must someone else work.

"I..I knew that this a trap, I'm going to show it to the Magic Council and you will be doomed."

Makarov didn't care about the threat that the boy said. He studied the boy. The boy didn't seem kind of deceiving type. He was trembling and scared. There were tears on his eyes.

He knew that they can't fake the video. Someone imposter as Gray?

But harsh truth came to Makarov, Gray showed that item when he reported his mission. A rare one that only one piece exited.

Gray didn't give to him when he returned because Makarov was outside the town.

"Wait, I'll handle this."

"Huh? What are talking about?"

"I'll handle this." Makarov repeated his words.

The member knew about Fairy tail and Master Makarov reputation. They were a good guild. He decided to trust Makarov for now.

"Fine, I'll give you a time."

He placed the Lacrima at the table and then said "It's a copy."

He left the room.

Makarov went to the guild hall. He knew his children were waiting for him.

He stood at the bar, with an angry look at his face. The members were worried for seeing his expression.

He then ordered.

"GO AND BRING GRAY TO ME NOW EVEN IF IT'S BY FORCE."

* * *

 **A/N:**

a long chapter, since I'll be late at the next update.

Gray is in trouble, Erza saw Noah, the guild figured out his work and Wendy in danger!

What do you think will happen :D?

Enjoy it and as always, review means a lot to me :D

Until next time,,


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviewers:**

 **PokeTail:** for your question, you have to wait to find out :P

 **Mira-san7:** Good to hear that :D, thanks.

* * *

 **Final Hope**

 **Chapter** **10**

 **\- Guild Hall -**

The members were mumbling to each other in surprise when they heard the order coming out from their Master mouth.

Why would the Master order to bring Gray, and by force? It was rare for the Master to use such words on one of his children unless they have done something really bad, but Gray from their point of view did nothing wrong.

"Master, why? Did Gray do something? " Mira was the one who asked first.

Makarov sighed; explaining the whole thing would take a long time so he decided to let them watch the video.

He could hear words such as _Impossible, No way, is this really Gray?_ And saw some covering their mouth out of shock while they saw the video.

The suppose enemy they were chasing was none than other their friend Gray?

Erza was the most stunned by the video; the dark guild master was the same one they have met and battled against. She then recalled that she felt there meet was … _odd_ and remembered something he said

 _"Playing on the two sides huh?"_

Back then, she didn't know why and to whom he was talking. But after watching the video, she realized who, it was directed to Gray.

Also, how Gray was silent most the time and was acting weird.

The video finished, everyone was silent and no one knew what to say.

"The hell was that!" Natsu clenched his fist and was yelling. "Gray would never do this!"

"He is right, someone is pinning the crime on Gray!" Cana agreed. She can't believe that Gray would do this. She knew him from when they were children.

The Master was silent, sitting on the bar and his eyes were closed.

When the Master didn't say anything, Natsu was irritated by his act and went near him "Don't tell me you believe this Gramps!"

"I don't want to believe it but the truth tells me something different." The Master explained why this video can't be fake or how that person is really Gray.

"This stupid item could be something else, we don't know if it really the same thing Gray retrieved from his mission." Natsu was still denying the hard truth.

"And how's the enemy known of this item?" The Master answered Natsu calmly. He knows that he is not the only one who will try to find excuses for their friend.

Natsu was about to say another silly possibility when Erza interrupted him "The Master is right." She decided to share them the things that bothered her ever since they met the dark guild master.

"You know something Erza?"

"….." She didn't want to say. But she reminded herself that this for Gray benefit.

"Well, when we met the master. Gray was acting weird and I can see now why." She stopped for a moment and continued.

"And the dark guild master body and power were very strong. It matches what the Master said about the item that Gray retrieved. If it was something different, their master wouldn't have this incredible power."

Everyone fell silent after they heard Erza. No matter what, all the evidence point towards Gray.

"Listen to me brats, I still believe in Gray. I'm sure he has a reason but unless he speaks. We can't do anything. So, go and bring him and we will hear his side of the story."

They nodded and divided to group to search for him around the town.

"Huh, where is Juvia?" Lucy was searching for her among the members. Lucy knew that her heart will be broken after hearing such news.

"Now that you mention it, I thought she will be the one who will defend him instead of Natsu." Cana talked.

"I'm worried about her."

"Don't worry; she probably went to search for him alone."

"LUCY, we need to get going." Erza called her.

Lucy nodded and went to her. She didn't like the atmosphere around them, Erza looks angry, Natsu had a serious expression and Happy was sad.

 **XX**

After saying good bye to Wendy, Gray scratched his head, wondering what to do "I have no idea where should I head now. I guess going anywhere near Wendy will be fine."

He was near the town exit when he heard Juvia calling him. She sounded like she was running and out of breath. It's not the first time she would follow him but what made Gray concerned was the look she had.

"What's wrong Juvia?"

"Gray-sama… is it true?" She was holding her hand at her chest.

"Huh? True? What true?" He was confused at her words.

"G-Gray-sama, the video." Juvia was having a rough time forming the thing she saw to words.

"Video? Juvia, what is going on?"

"The Master .. He.. showed us a video, you .. having a deal with the dark guild." Juvia was looking right into his eyes, hoping that this whole thing is not real.

Gray was surprised by what he heard. Someone took a video of him? probably one of the members. He wasn't careful enough.

Juvia head was down, she knew that by his look and by not denying or asking for explanation that Gray has something to do with it.

"W-why?" She said in low voice.

"Juvia … did the Master say something?"

"He said to bring you."

Gray realized the meaning of the word _Leave_ in the journal. Even if he explained everything to the Master, there is a chance that he wouldn't let him go to Wendy.

Gray looked at her; he could see tears in her eyes. Feeling guilty, he put his hand on her shoulders "Juvia, do you believe in me?"

"….Yes, Gray-sama."

He took his necklace and put it around her neck. She was surprised by his act.

"I'll be back and I'll explain everything to you…No, to everyone."

"But this" She was holding the necklace. She knew that it's an important thing for him.

"Hold it for me, until I get back." He was smiling at her.

She nodded at him with a sad smile.

Gray turned and left the town.

 **XX**

Natsu was following Gray scent; behind him were Erza and Lucy.

"This path, is he trying to leave the town?" Erza wondered.

On their way, Juvia was on her knee, crying silently.

Natsu walked past her, as well Erza, Lucy the one who stopped and sat next to her.

"Juvia did you see Gray?"

Juvia didn't answer her and kept silent. Lucy then noticed the necklace in Juvia "That's ..!"

She had already met Gray, which means he is not far from them.

"Gray asked me to hold it for him until he comes back."

 _Lucy thought, Is this his way of apologizing?_

She then stood and headed after Natsu and Erza.

 **XX**

Gray was running in full speed. He needed to leave as fast as he can.

It took Natsu and Erza couple of minutes before reaching him.

"Stop it Gray!" Natsu shouted at him.

"Gray, why are you running?" The blue cat said in sad tone.

Gray looked at them briefly and continued running.

"It doesn't seem he will stop." Erza said.

"Dammit Gray."

Natsu decided to act, with the help of his fire, he leapt at Gray direction.

His fist collided with Gray face; Gray was pushed away with Natsu fist but he finally stopped.

"It hurt Flame Head." Gray was holding his cheek.

"Gray, what the hell are you doing?" Natsu was close to him now.

"We know everything Gray, so explain yourself." Erza was walking slowly with a serious expression.

Gray looked at them with bold expression; both of them were surprised at him.

"I can't tell you now."

"WHY?" Natsu raised an eyebrow in frustration.

Lucy was panting when she reached her teammates "Guys! .. oh Gray."

"I just .. can't"

"Gray, you …" Erza interrupted Natsu "So, it's true you had a deal with the dark guild?"

Gray closed his eyes and answered "Yes."

Erza was about to snap for hearing his answer "and the village? Their master?"

"I can't say that I don't have a relation with them."

Natsu eyes widened "WHAT?"

Natsu didn't believe it! Gray can't hurt innocent people or kill anyone; they had known him for a long time.

Erza rose her sword at him "You are coming back to the guild with us." Her glare was scary.

"Erza, Natsu.." Lucy didn't like how the situation turned like that.

"Both of you, I'll come back later and explain everything. I promise."

"No, you are coming now!" Erza didn't give him a chance.

"Yeah, you will explain everything to us today!" Neither did Natsu.

Both the mages were ready to bring him by force if he is not willing to come back.

Fighting three mages -if Lucy joined them- at once is a lost match. He knows that his friends are strong. Besides, he is not bold enough to attack his friends. Their act was because they care about him.

But he can't return now! He needs to do something.

 _You can stop them._

A voice talked in his mind.

"Arghh." Gray felt pain and held his head.

 _Just say anything._

"Gray! What's wrong?" Natsu came closer to Gray.

 _Anything._

Once the voice vanished from his head he lowered his hands only to see some weird black marks started to form around his hands and his whole body.

He was trembling, sweating and his eyes went wide.

"This .. is" He muttered.

Erza, Lucy and Natsu knew that something weird is happening to their friend. They started to worry about him.

"Hey Gray! What's happening to you?" Natsu yelled as he ran to him.

Gray panicked and shouted " **Stay away from me!** "

Natsu then hit something that would seem like an invisible wall. He returned few steps and tried again.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"I can't .. pass." His face is pressed against the wall.

Erza came to Natsu side to check, she put her hand. Yes, there is something invisible blocking their way.

Lucy saw Erza and commanded Happy "Happy, go from above!"

He nodded and flew up in his full speed, a wrong decision he made. He slammed the wall and out of dizziness fell back down onto the ground.

Lucy then checked her right side; there was the wall too. She checked her back side and Erza went to left side, both of it were blocked.

They were trapped in invisible box.

"Gray, is this your doing?" Erza asked him.

"This .. is Noah's " Gray was still looking at his hands, lost in deep thoughts.

"Noah?" Erza questioned, she didn't hear such a name before.

Natsu was getting impatient and tried breaking the wall multiple times but nothing happen. There was not even a crack.

Gray was thinking about the marks that stamped his body, those were Noah marks. How come he had them? He remembered the last time, Noah did something to him.

He clenched both his fists, closed his eyes and took deep breath. He then looked at his friends one last time; the marks were still covering him, whatever happened gave him the chance to flee.

Gray turned and ran away, he could hear their calls but it didn't matter to him. Wendy safety comes first.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So, what do you think Noah did to Gray?**

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially Juvia part :D.**

 **anyway, I hope you like it. Next update won't take this time.**

 **R &R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all the fav/review/follow :D**

 **Karl Christian:** Nice try! but nope it's not Ice demon slayer :P

* * *

 **Final Hope**

 **Chapter** **11**

"Natsu, Stop it, save your energy!" Lucy said to Natsu, who was using his flame to break the wall.

"NO!"

"This wall doesn't seem to be affected at all. Not even when we attacked together."

"But Luce, at this rate, we are going to lose Gray scent!"

"I know but what else we can do?"

"I won't stop until I break this stupid thing."

Lucy sighed; she knew that Natsu won't give up easily, waiting for the wall to disappear by itself? This was a thing that he would never do.

She noticed how Erza was silent; normally she would be angry at Natsu action. But instead, she was thinking.

"Erza, do you have something in your mind?"

Natsu stopped attacking when he heard Lucy question, he also, noticed the Titania odd behavior.

"No, I.."

"Ever since you returned with Gray, you weren't yourself."

She was amazed by how Lucy noticed her feelings; she smiled "I guess I'm not good at hiding."

"We are here Erza." Lucy smiled back at her.

"I did say a few things that bothered me back at the guild, but there was more"

"More?" Natsu turned to Erza, it caught his interest. At least, that would stop him from his meaningless effort of breaking the wall

"Both of you, do you think this wall was made by Gray?"

"Nah, this is not ice." Natsu answered quickly.

"But, there was none other than Gray. Could it be another person?"

Erza turned at Natsu, waiting for his answer.

"No, we were alone." Natsu answered seriously, he knows what Erza meant by her question.

"Eh? But how then?" Lucy was getting more confused.

Gray had a new power?

Lucy held her chin and figured something "Maybe the marks!"

"Marks?" Happy asked.

"Yes, the black marks, it's the first time I saw them on Gray! Maybe they have something to do with this wall."

"Those marks…. I think I saw them before."

"Huh! Where Erza?" Lucy stood surprised at Erza last comment.

"Back when we met the dark guild master, I fell unconscious due the attack, after a while I was half awake. I think I saw someone talking to Gray was having these marks."

"You think?"

"Y-Yes, I asked Gray and he didn't say anything. I was thinking maybe it was just … my imagination."

"That's what was bothering you the whole time?"

"I didn't want to believe that Gray was lying to me." Her tone was somehow sad.

Natsu after hearing the girls conversation, he was thinking on his own.

"The third person at the cave." Natsu was angry. He felt for some reason that all the responsibility fell on him.

"I bet he has a connection."

Both Lucy and Erza were shocked at Natsu comment, they forgot about the incident already.

"Now that you mention it, He said something _, a name_."

Lucy and Natsu turned at Erza, waiting for her to announce the name.

"Noah."

All of them fell silent; they had the same though as Erza. It's the first time they heard this name.

"We need to tell the master all this." Erza told them.

"Yeah, but this stupid wall doesn't seem it will disappear." Natsu returned into breaking the wall.

Lucy and Erza didn't do anything. They kept thinking, trying to connect all the pieces together.

 **XX**

He kept running, from time to time he would look behind him, hoping that the mages weren't coming after him.

After a while, he stopped, panting and out of breath. He sat down, leaning on one of the trees. He was exhausted, extremely exhausted as if he had used a large amount of magic.

Gray looked at himself; the marks were still on his body. He scanned the place he was in "I don't know where I ran off. I need to get back to Wendy place."

"But first…I need to take a rest." He closed his eyes and slept on the ground.

After a while, Gray eyes were half open, still tired, he was about to close them again when he realized that he needs to go.

He rubbed his eyes "This place, if my memory serves me right, I think I'm near a small village here." He held his chin "and this village is not far from the town Wendy going to. Guess I'll stay in this village."

Gray walked toward the village when he noticed "Eh! It's gone!" The marks were no longer on his body.

 **XX**

 **\- After two hours -**

The wall around the three mages finally vanished, Natsu was angry; he is no longer can smell Gray scent. The weather didn't help him too as it rained for a short time.

"Natsu, we will find him later. Let's return to the guild." Erza can sense Natsu anger.

.

.

"What took you so long, did you find Gray?" The master was anxious.

"We found him but.."

"He run off." Erza completed what Lucy was saying.

Makarov blinked his eyes few times, he didn't believe what they said "run off? How?"

Lucy and Erza told the whole guild about everything, starting with the strange invisible wall that trapped them, how this wall was not created by ice nor someone else created it, the weird black marks that covered Gray's body and finally their discussion about how it's related to incident.

"Hmmm" The master closed his eyes; this matter is bigger than he thought. "It does make sense. Gray actions were after the incident. But it's too complicated to figure out this on our own, we have to find him."

"Natsu, Erza and Lucy you are going to search for him."

They were waiting for another search group to be announced but the master kept silent.

"Just…us?" Lucy asked him.

"Yes, unfortunately we have urgent requests that we can't ignore. Once we finish them, we will expand the search."

They nodded in understanding and went immediately to search, they had no specific destination to go, they are determined to go to all the places around until they find him.

 **XX**

Wendy was humming in happiness in her way back; she had finished her job with Sherria.

"What are you happy for Wendy?" Carla asked her.

"Hehe, I enjoyed this mission with Sherria."

"You two are getting closer together." Carla smiled at her

"Yup." Wendy smiled back.

Carla was heading for the town exit when Wendy stopped her "Carla, Sherria told me about a shortcut that I didn't know about, let's try it."

"A shortcut? Hmm but Wendy, I don't feel..right about."

"Aw come one, nothing going to happen."

The shortcut that Sherria told Wendy was not known for most people as it go through the forest.

"From here huh?" Carla examined the new road.

"As long as we go in the morning, everything will be fine."

"I guess so." What Wendy said was true and the road doesn't seem to be dangerous.

Wendy and Carla were talking and enjoying their time, everything was peaceful.

 **XX**

Gray woke up early in the morning; he doesn't know what time Wendy would leave so he will wait for her the whole day.

Gray checked all the possible return roads he know, all he know is the main long road that connects Magnolia with the town Wendy in. His first decision was to wait in this road.

He was leaning on one of the trees; the place wasn't exactly empty as he imagined it would be. There were people that had passed through it.

Gray was thinking, Noah would attack a crowded place? If so, what he should do, he can't save all of them alone.

Maybe at the night? Yes, it's possible.

Hours went by fast; the weather around him was getting cold and could feel the winds.

That's when he noticed, _the winds_. He looked around, something happening.

Suddenly, there was a storm ahead him, in the forest. His eyes went wide and he ran straight to the storm.

 **XX**

Wendy stopped moving in the middle of the road, she was shaking.

Carla noticed her and asked her in worry "What's wrong Wendy?"

"This... magic, I can feel it... It's strong… no, terrifying."

"Magic?" Carla looked around, she couldn't see anyone.

"No one here Wendy." She finished her sentence and turned at Wendy. There was someone behind her!

"Interesting, for a little girl to notice my present from here."

Wendy gasped in horror at the sight of him. She returned few steps and then fell on the ground.

There was a man standing, looking at her with empty eyes, black marks cover his body.

"Who are you?" Carla yelled at him. She was afraid and sweating.

Noah switched his looks from Wendy face to her guild mark "You are friend of that ice mage."

Carla thought, _ice mage? Does he mean Gray?_

"Gray." Wendy mumbled, but Noah heard it.

Noah raised his hand; he was going to use his magic on Wendy.

Carla shouted "Get a hold of yourself Wendy. You are a dragon slayer, show him your power!"

"A dragon slayer?" Noah lowered his hand.

Wendy stood up after hearing Carla, she was right. She could not let fear consume her! Using all her power, she gathered the air around her and released it "Sky Dragon's Roar."

" **Vanish.** "

Wendy attack all of the sudden disappeared.

"How?" Wendy uttered in shock. Such a strong spell disappeared just like this?

"I shouldn't have expected something from a child." He looked with terrifying glare "Let me show you the real magic."

He raised his hand again and said " **Storm.** "

The weather around them was changing; clouds gathered around her, a bolt of lightning struck the ground near her.

Wendy was frightened; she could feel the situation around her. She went to Carla and hugged her; all she was thinking about is protecting her.

A violent tornado formed and sucked them into it.

Loud scream escaped both Wendy and Carla mouths.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I wasn't planning to stop here but I love cliffhangers :P**

 **Anyway, I'm writing the ending, I don't know if I should post in the couple of next chapters or increase the story a little bit. What do you prefer :P?**

 **Enjoy :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Final Hope**

 **Chapter** **1** **2**

The weather returned normal, throwing Wendy and Carla on the ground. Noah looked them briefly, both of them weren't moving.

He was about to turn around to walk away, he heard sound coming from the little girl.

"Argh… C-carla." Wendy, her mind was focusing on the exceed.

Noah was surprised that she was alive; he remembered using the same spell on a group of grown men. They didn't have the chance.

He stood where he was, a little far from her. He raised his hand; he was going to finish her this time.

Suddenly, the temperature around him decreased. He could feel cold. There was ice covering his leg and was moving quickly to cover his whole body. Someone is trying to freeze him.

That's when Gray jumped, coming from the trees behind him. Their eyes were met for a moment, Gray's eyes were determined, challenging.

He didn't expect it. His reaction was late.

 **XX**

Gray hurried to the storm location, Wendy's magic? No, she doesn't go violent like this. She was so kind girl, even for her enemies.

He saw what he feared from afar, a man standing. He recognized his back, it was Noah.

Gray was angry, it seems he was late. He knows fighting Noah is worthless; so he will focus on saving Wendy.

He casted his magic, he would freeze Noah. Not that going to hurt him but will stop for a temporary time. Gray in this time will take Wendy and Carla and flee.

Gray jumped, heading to Wendy location. His plan kind of succeeded, Noah doesn't seem to be moving. He carried the little mage and her exceed and ran further in the forest.

Carla was unconscious; she was hurt but not as badly as Wendy. She was having scratches and bruises all over her body.

He kept running, he decided to hide behind one of the big trees. He wanted Carla to fly and take Wendy; running won't help them as he know that if Noah is determined to find them, he will find them.

He shook Carla "HEY, Carla wake up." She doesn't seem to be responding, he talked again "Carla, I need you here! You need to save Wendy."

She was still unconscious "Dammit, Please wake up!"

Slowly she opened her eyes, looking at Gray in pain. She recalled the last events and said "W-wendy, you have to save her."

"Don't worry, she is here."

"S-she protected me, she took most of the injures." She was crying.

Gray looked at her in sadden eyes and patted her head, she had calmed. She managed to stand on her feet. She went by Wendy, tears still drooping.

"Carla, can you fly?"

"I-I think so, but I can't go far."

"That's good; you take Wendy and go away from this place. Any place would be fine."

"Huh, what about you?"

"I'm going to distract him so you two can escape."

"You don't have any idea about how strong he is! You don't have a chance. You are going to die! " She shouted at him.

He was silent, he looked away from the exceed eyes. Carla can see that he was troubled. He muttered something "It was my fault that he was existed."

Carla eyes widened, Gray returned his look at her "and don't worry I'm not going to die."

"How can you be sure?"

"He can't kill me." Gray was calm. "Now, go or he will catch with us again."

Gray left them and ran, not giving her the chance to argue with him.

He could see that she did what he told her, feeling relief, he continued running. But he was cut short when something exploded ahead him; he protected himself with his ice.

Gray glare turned deadly, there was someone behind the smokes, obviously he was Noah.

"Trying to protect that friend of yours?"

"Heh, you have failed."

"It doesn't matter now or later. She will dead anyway."

Gray bit his lip in anger; he wanted to smack his face.

"This is the first time I experienced this _anger_ and I don't like it."

"Because you failed? Heh, you should get used to it."

"No…It's because of you; you seem to know whatever I do."

Gray was sudden, he only encountered Noah twice. The third time he didn't know he was coming, yet he noticed that Gray knows his actions.

"How did you know?"

"Like hell I'm going to tell you."

Noah expression didn't change, he kept looking at Gray "I'm going to force you."

" **Strangle** "

Gray could feel his neck being squeezed, but there was nothing in front of him. He felt it being squeezed more. He was coughing and gasping for air. He fell on his knee, coughing more. As if someone was strangling him.

The pain increased, his mind was blacking. Is he going to kill him? Was he bluffing when Noah said that if he died he will die also?

He was at his limit, almost losing his conscious when he felt the strangle disappear. Finally, he managed to breathe.

" **Torture** "

Gray screamed in pain, for some reason every inch in his body is in pain. He collapsed on the ground, His breathing ragged, he was suffering.

Noah repeated his question to Gray ear "How?"

Gray was silence, he won't answer his question. He won't give up, he will endure the pain; the journal was his only hope to protect everyone.

" **More** "

Gray pain grew worse, his breathing become harsher and harsher. He tried to force his body to move but ended up in fail. His limbs were heavy to move them.

His face was pale; the pain was unbearable; His entire body was in agony.

Gray could feel the pain lessened. It seems Noah stopped; he was waiting for Gray answer. If he doesn't speak in mere seconds, Noah will torture him more.

Will he be able to withstand more … _of this_?

That's when he heard something "Ice-make: wall."

He lifted his head to look, instant pain rolled through him. There was a giant wall between him and Noah. Someone came by his side and carried him. He was a boy; he looked older than Wendy.

"I'm not going to let this bastard torture you more! Not this time." He talked to Gray

"W-who …are …you?" Gray sounded exhausted.

The boy didn't answer, Gray wasn't in a state to bother and ask him again.

"He will come …after us, leave…me here"

The boy clenched his teeth, frustrated "You always like this, you never care about yourself."

 _Always?_ Gray doesn't remember meeting him before.

"Don't worry. Noah will not find us."

Did he hear the name right? Did the boy say Noah?

"How did …you …know?"

"I have met him before, countless times."

The boy stopped, he put Gray down and opened something. A hideout in the ground, he carried him again and went to it.

He lay Gray down gently on the ground and smiled at him "You can rest now."

Gray was tired, he closed his eyes and before sleeps consume him he heard the boy muttering something.

"You did well, Gray-nii."

 **XX**

"We have covered the east area; he doesn't seem visited the town. So it will be either north or west." Lucy was holding a map.

"There is one big town in the west, a small one in the north and some small villages between them. He could be in any one of these."

"That's if he didn't move to a place further." Erza said.

Natsu sniffed familiar scents "Those smells, that's Wendy and Carla."

"Wendy? I don't remember she was with us when the master ordered us to bring Gray."

"She was in a mission Lucy, but I didn't know that it was here." Erza held her chin.

"Then let's ask her, she could have seen Gray!"

Natsu followed the scents.

They have seen something unexpected; Wendy and Carla were badly hurt.

Natsu ran to them, shouting in worry "What happened?"

Lucy went to Wendy who was still unconscious and Natsu to the exceed. Carla opened one eye, tired, drained from her magic.

"Someone attacked us, a man with weird marks. He was …strong, Wendy..Wendy protected …me and she got badly injured." Tears were falling from her eyes.

"But… Gray came and he said he will buy us time…please go to him."

The trio eyes widened after hearing Carla, Natsu asked her "Where?"

"Near the town in the west."

"You carried Wendy all the way from there?"

Carla nodded at Lucy question.

Erza came close and smiled at her "You did a good job, we will help Wendy."

She stood and ordered "Lucy, Happy take Wendy and Carla back to the guild. Natsu and I, we will go to Gray."

Lucy nodded and carried Wendy, Happy helped Carla.

Natsu and Erza went to Gray, Hoping that he doesn't end up with severe wounds.

.

.

It took them a time before they reach their destination; of course going from the east to west is a long way.

Natsu managed to find Gray scent in the area, but it wasn't him alone. He could sniff another familiar scent, the same one in the cave.

"I knew it."

"What Natsu?"

"There is another scent here, the same one in the cave." Natsu suddenly stopped. He was looking around.

"Why did you stop Natsu?"

"Gray scent stopped here!"

Erza joined him; they search the area near where his scent stopped.

"No one is here."

Natsu clenched his fist "Where did that Ice freak go?"

A noise came from the ground; Erza and Natsu followed the sound. They saw a door to hideout in the ground was opened.

A boy waved his hand to them "I knew that it would be you Fairy Tail!"

"Who are you?"

"I'll explain later, Come inside fast, that bastard could be still here. Oh and Gray-nii is here."

When he mentioned Gray name, they didn't care about the boy anymore. Both mages went inside the hideout quickly.

They saw him, sleeping on the ground. His face was pale and covered in sweats; it showed that he was in pain. His breathing was irregular.

Worry covered their faces as they came closer to him "What happened to him?" Erza asked the strange boy.

"Noah did something to him, I don't know what and he never told me."

"Noah?" Natsu turned his face to the boy.

"Yes, the man covered in black marks."

Erza was busy to examine Gray, she was looking for injures that caused him the pain. But there was nothing. Unable to understand what's wrong to Gray she decided to leave it to Porlyusica.

"We need to take him to Porlyusica." She told the others.

"And you didn't answer my question, who are you?" She turned to the boy with scary face.

"It just as he described you, scary. Anyway, my name is Hiroshi and I've met Natsu before."

She turned at Natsu; who yelled at Hiroshi "Hey, I don't remember you."

"Eh, are you serious? You must have a rotten memory to forget me."

"Hey, my memory is good."

Erza stood, angry and looked down at them, their fight reminded her of Natsu and Gray "Both of you!"

"Y-yes?" "We are not fighting." Hiroshi and Natsu answered, they were sweating in fear.

"Stop this nonsense NOW. Hiroshi, did Gray told you about Noah?"

"Ye-I mean no, not now."

Erza raised her brow for the boy answer, _not now?_

Hiroshi notice Erza and said "I have met him, when I saved Gray-nii from him."

Natsu who was confused for something Hiroshi kept saying "Gray… _nii_?"

"How do you know Gray?"

"…. He…he saved my life."

So the boy admires Gray, Nothing suspicious but Erza can't kick off this feeling that he knows something and it's big.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Gray managed to save Wendy! but in return he was tortured :(

\+ A new character and he is an ice mage! What do you think about him?

Enjoy and don't forget the reviews :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Final Hope**

 **Chapter** **13**

Hiroshi came at Gray side, he saw his face. He was still in pain. He muttered "I never knew that you have suffered all those times. You are amazing Gray-nii."

Erza came at Hiroshi side "The sooner we take Gray the better. Do you think Noah is gone now?"

"I don't know. But from what I known, he is impatient man. He dislikes waiting."

"I see. Then let's take him to Porlyusica. Hey Natsu, you carry Gray."

Hiroshi opened the hideout door. They climbed back to the surface and Hiroshi said "Then, you two take care of Gray-nii and I'll go my way."

He was going to the opposite road when Erza yanked him "Where do you think you are going? You are coming with us." She started to drag him and he would resist.

"Huh? Why? I have nothing to do with you."

"Yes you do, you can't hide it from me! You know a lot about this Noah guy."

"Gray-nii is not supposed to meet me now." He clung to a nearby tree. Erza got very angry, no one had opposed this far. She summoned one of her sword and cut the tree.

Hiroshi gulped in fear, and left the tree "I'll…come."

"Good."

Natsu muttered "Poor boy." And he looked at Gray "Don't worry Gray, we will help you."

 **XX**

They have arrived at the guild, everyone was there. They were surprised when they saw Gray.

"What happened?" Cana asked Erza.

"We are not sure, Porlyusica need to examine him. Did Lucy and Happy returned?"

"Yes, and Porlyusica is treating Wendy and Carla now. Master is in the infirmary." Mira told her.

Erza nodded and ordered Natsu to take Gray to the infirmary, Mira accompanied him.

"Wow! This Fairy Tail! No wonder Gray-nii loved this place."

Cana whispered to Erza "Who is this?"

"Apparently, he was the one who saved Gray. He may know something."

Lisanna went to Hiroshi side "What's your name?"

"Hiroshi."

"Nice to meet you Hiroshi, are a mage?"

"Yes." He smile when he answered, he was proud.

"What kind of magic you use?"

"Ic-Er, I can't tell you."

"Why is that?" Cana came, she think this boy is suspicious.

"I have my reasons."

"Fine but what with Gray-nii thing?"

"He saved my life once" He lowered his head "No, multiple times."

Erza was listening to Hiroshi, she doesn't remember Gray mentioning saving a boy multiple times. But again, Gray wasn't a person who will tell them about everything.

"Lisanna, I'll leave Hiroshi with you. You better not let him go." She got angry as she remembered his stubborn act.

"Did you do something at her?"

"No." He said while trembling.

Lucy, Happy, Natsu, Mira and the Master came from the infirmary. Erza understood that Porlyusica doesn't want disruption.

"How are Wendy and Carla?"

"Porlyusica said that Wendy had a serious wounds, she will take time to recover. Carla has fewer wounds."

"I see. That's good to hear."

The master noticed the strange boy; he was sitting on the table with Lisanna.

"Who is he?" He asked Erza.

Erza told him what she told Cana "I see." The master called Hiroshi.

He sat on the bar table and asked him "Hiroshi, care to tell me how you saved Gray?"

"Well, I saw Gray-nii on the ground screaming in pain. I disrupted Noah and carried him, we hid in a hideout. That's it."

"How did you know that his name is Noah? Did he tell you?"

Hiroshi sighed; he looked with serious expression "Master Makarov, I understand that you want information about Noah. But the one who is supposed to tell you about him is Gray-nii not me. I won't speak until he decides to tell you everything."

"Hiroshi, don't you want to help Gray?" Lisanna told him.

"I do want to help him. But it's his decision and I'll follow it."

The master intended to extract information from Hiroshi but what he said has a point, Gray is the one who supposed to tell them the story.

Porlyusica showed up in the guild hall. She headed to Makarov who asked her about Gray situation.

"I don't really know. He seems badly hurt, not physically but mentally."

"Mentally?"

"Yes. There were no signs of wounds on his body but he was still in pain."

"Can't you do anything for him?" Lucy said with a worried

"Unfortunately, not this time. It will go by itself. I gave him something to ease the pain but it won't last long time."

"Do you think he will wake up soon?"

"I doubt it; he will be unconscious for days."

Hiroshi clenched his hands; he wanted to tell them everything he knows. But he still remembers what Gray told him once.

 _Whenever I tell them about Noah, Fairy Tail would end up dead._

 **XX**

 **\- After Five Days -**

Juvia was holding Gray's necklace between her hands. His face got much better than those five days but he still won't wake up.

Even after when Natsu yanked him and was shouting at him to wake up, he didn't respond. He was about to be hit only to be stopped by Erza.

She blamed herself for letting him go alone; she thought that if she came with maybe he won't get into this situation.

Wendy woke up after two days; she was not in a state that would let her move or do anything. She blamed herself continually when she sees Gray condition saying "If I hadn't gone that way, if I was powerful." and would up crying.

Hiroshi was still in the guild; Erza doesn't want him to leave yet. Master Makarov respected his choice to not tell them but he wondered if this decision will last.

Someone slammed the guild door, revealing to be Macao. He rushed to the master, he was nervous.

"Master, something happening!"

"What do you mean?"

"Came and have a look by yourself."

Makarov followed him with other members who were curious. Macao pointed at the sky. A couple of hours the weather was clear. Now, there were dark clouds, rain and lightning.

Carla started to shake in fear "This is…this is similar to what that man did."

"Similar?"

"Yes Lucy, you remember what I told you when we were attacked. Suddenly the weather changed, just like this."

"So, he decided to give us a visit." Makarov said in calm voice. "Everyone here, go evacuate the people. This may turn to something ugly."

"Finally we are meeting; I'm going to teach him a lesson for Gray and Wendy." Natsu's fist was on fire.

The members moved to evacuate the citizen as their master ordered. They were working in syncing; it didn't take long before all of them are evacuated.

They returned to the guild, they were preparing to face the bastard who hurt their friends, especially Gray.

Makarov cleared his throat and said "We don't know why Noah would come to our guild but there is a chance he is after Gray. If things turned worse, I need someone to take him to a safe place."

He turned to face Hiroshi "We may need your magic young man." Makarov couldn't knock the feeling that Noah is strong opponent and he needs as many mages as he can. He can feel that Hiroshi is quite strong.

"No."

Everyone was surprise by his answer, wasn't he supposed to care for Gray? Why would he refuse to fight the one who hurt the person you admired most?

"Huuuh?" Cana came at him "Ever since you came, I didn't like you. Don't tell me you work with that Noah guy?"

"Of course Not! You wouldn't need me. I'll just sit and watch."

"Watch? Is this some kind of show to you? You little brat." She yanked him up by his collar.

"Cana, this is not the right time. We will deal with this brat later." She dropped him and twitched. Hiroshi moved and leaned against the guild wall.

They were waiting, a figure was moving under the rain. He waved his hand, the rain stopped. Everyone glare were hatred, so this is Noah.

His eyes were empty and emotionless, there was a surge of dark energy surrounded him.

"Heh, that bastard showed up." Natsu had a smirk "Everyone be careful." Erza could sense that he is quite powerful.

"Where is that ice mage?" Noah asked in very calm tone. He didn't hesitate when he saw this huge number of mages.

"Like hell we are going to tell you." Natsu jumped to him, his fist was on fire. He would punch him.

"He gave me the same answer before, it seem you are stubborn as him." He said before vanishing. Natsu would hit blank space.

Noah was in front of Hiroshi, he teleported to the boy place. Hiroshi stayed quietly, and didn't change his pose. He was still leaning ignoring the figure ahead him.

"Hey, don't run from me." Natsu shouted.

"You… you were the one who took the ice mage." Hiroshi didn't say anything.

"Aren't afraid of death?"

"No, because Gray-nii will save me." He was confident.

"In those dreams… I didn't kill you." What Noah said got Hiroshi to be shocked. His eyes widened "D-d-dreams? Don't tell me..." He was on verge of panicking.

"Once I finish with the ice mage, you are next."

Again Natsu was charging at him, hitting the blank space as Noah teleported back to his place "Hey! You! Stop running away."

Lucy decided to act first, joining Natsu. She took chance of the water on the ground that was remained from the rain calling her spirit Aquarius.

"Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

She was about to scold her for opening her gate in a dirty water but she noticed the man standing. She was preparing to use her water magic to attack him.

" **Return to your world**."

Aquarius disappeared before she could attack him. Lucy was shocked; he forced her to return to the Celestial Spirit world as if he closed her gate.

He teleported behind Lucy, kicked her side and sent her flying several feet.

"LUCY." Natsu went to her direction to catch her. Juvia took this chance to attack him "Water Nebula."

" **Evaporate**."

Steam covered the area near Noah and Juvia; they couldn't see him or where he went. After several seconds, the steam gone, revealing Erza in her Heaven's Wheel armor, protecting Juvia from Noah's sword.

Noah moved back, a giant hand gripped him. Makarov intended to crush his body.

" **Burn.** "

A black flame spread in his giant arm, he groaned in pain, letting Noah from his grip. He looked at his arm, there was serious burn marks.

"How dare you hurt Lucy and old man." Natsu jumped at him. Noah sighed; he teleported behind Natsu and kicked him. Whenever Natsu turn at him, Noah would repeat his move.

Erza made her move "Natsu!" The fire mage understood her call, he stepped away from Noah.

"Heaven's Wheel: _Blumenblatt." Erza charged at Noah with her swords._

 _"_ _ **Shatter**_ _"_

 _The two swords Erza was holding along with the other swords broke in several pieces. Not damaging Noah at all._

Makarov thoughts after watching Erza and Natsu battle _, He is not serious at all, he is completely toying with us._

"I'm getting bored here. I guess it's time to finish this."

Noah closed his eyes and raised in hand, a big magical circle were under the members feet.

" **Cancel.** "

Everyone felt that they lost their magic. No matter what they cast, nothing will happen.

"A mage without his magic…is worthless."

" **Lightning**."

Lightning stroke each member, its power was too much to handle for some of the members. They dropped unconscious. The rest were on the ground, the effect was great that they can't move right away.

.

.

"S-Stop." A weak sound came from someone coming out from the guild. Gray was barely moving, he is still not recovered.

He moved until he was inches away from Noah, he raised his both hands slowly and formed X shape. He was going to use Iced Shell.

"What do you think you are doing?" Noah directed his question to Gray.

"I'll stop you."

"Aren't you tired of using your magic on me? It never worked."

"Not this time. You said it that if I died, you will die. This spell will destroy my body."

Makarov and Erza eyes expanded in astonish as they heard Gray. Noah will die if Gray died?

"So basically, you are killing yourself. Why don't we try it?"

"G-Gray." Natsu wanted to punch him but still can't move. Why doesn't he ever learn? He stopped him once because he didn't want him to die. Now, he is repeating the same mistake.

Vast amount of magical power was surrounding Gray. He was ready to say the word, ready to sacrifice his life for them.

He opened his mouth to speak, suddenly, the magical power vanished. He was looking at Noah the whole time. He didn't do or say anything. Why couldn't do it?

He fell on his knee, desperate. Nothing he do ever work, nothing. Tears were falling, he was crying.

"You want to know why it didn't work? Because I casted a curse upon you. You will never be able to hurt yourself."

"Eh?" Gray was shocked.

"Now, all that left is to kill those worthless mages."

"Ice-Make: Dancing Swords" Swords made in ice were surrounding Noah, ready to torn him in pieces.

"Ice?" Gray was surprised.

Noah looked at the caster; it was the boy standing far from him. He wasn't in the magic circle range when he canceled their magic.

" **Melt.** "

Noah sighed "This is nothing but wasting time."

"Exactly!" Hiroshi smiled. "Until they arrive."

Noah wasn't interested at Hiroshi nonsense till he felt it. Really strong magical powers were reaching him.

"You really have the guts to come and attack our guild."

"Gildarts!"

"You will pay for this! I'll crush you."

"Laxus! What brought you two?" Makarov asked in surprise, they were both in missions far away. There was no way they would hear about Noah and came.

"Aaah, some boy..what was his name again? Hiro-something …"

"Hiroshi."

"Yeah, yeah that name. Thanks Laxus. He said that multiple dark guilds target Fairy Tail and they would attack…today. But I don't see anyone but this." Gildarts pointed at Noah.

"So it was bluff." Laxus crossed his hands

"If I get my hands on him, I'll punch him for deceiving us." He had annoyed face.

"HEY, stop talking about me like this." They turned at the boy who was yelling, they didn't notice him.

"Who are you?" Gildarts was looking at him from top to bottom.

"I'm that Hiroshi you talking about. Anyway, if I didn't say that, you wouldn't come for a single man. He did all this."

Gildarts turned at Noah, his aura would tell him that he is dangerous. But he didn't expect to cause this much damage to the guild members.

"We will take care of him." Gildarts became serious, so as Laxus. They were determined to defeat him.

" **Chains**."

Chains came from nowhere, they were pinning both the strong mages. But this considered nothing for them. Gildarts would smash the chains to pieces. Laxus would turn his body to lightning, letting the chains loose.

Gildarts moved to land a hit on Noah face, but he teleported. Noah jumped on another place not far from Gildarts. But he was hit from behind by Laxus fist to the ground.

"YEAH, Laxus go for it. Teach him a lesson." Natsu cheered him. Erza and Makarov where smiling.

Gray eyes grew wide "He-he hit him."

Before couple of minutes, they had no chance against him. Now, they were overpowering him.

Noah teleported from the ground to another spot, Gildarts smashed the ground underneath him, distracting Noah as he was focused on the ground. He leapt at him to strike Noah. Gildarts punched him in his face; he was ready to punch him again by his other hand before Noah said

" **Switch.** "

Noah would vanish from Gildarts sight and Laxus would appear. Gildarts couldn't stop his punch coming toward Laxus stomach. He landed a strong hit on him, he wasn't holding back against Noah.

"Damn you." Gildarts got angrier.

"I have to admit, you two are quit troublesome. I guess I'm going to use my strongest spell." Noah raised his hand "Now that I managed to get you both on the same place."

Magic circle formed underneath them, Gildarts would try and move but he can't. His legs won't move. Laxus has the same issue; he would try and turn his body to lightning but no respond.

"Once someone enters this circle, he wouldn't be able to use his magic."

He continued with deadly glare "And his fate will be death upon my command."

Sweats came from the mages they were watching, Natsu and Erza got up only to be stopped by Makarov giant hand and Gildarts yelling "Don't come!"

"I won't stay still!" Natsu was clenching his fist in anger.

Makarov moved his hand and came near the circle, Laxus knows what he was thinking "Don't you dare gramps! I'll never forgive you."

"I'd like to not have some interfering." Noah commanded " **Chains** " The same chains that pinned Gildarts and Laxus before would now pin Natsu, Erza and Makarov.

"What is…his magic?" Erza was struggling to get out of the chains.

"The power of the word. Anything I say and imagine will come true."

"To think that such a magic exist." Makarov was concerned.

"Now shall we end this?"

Gray was terrorized by what happening in front of him. Suddenly a vision came at him. Both Gildarts and Laxus were laying down…dead.

No, not them only, everyone was dead!

The vision felt real, as if he lived it before.

" **Prepare for your** …"

" **GET AWAY.** " Gray shouted from the top of his lung.

"… **Death.** "

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Finally FT vs Noah, do you think that both Laxus and Gildarts will end up dying?**

 **And unfortunately, few chapters and this story will end. I don't know if I finish this story with tragic ending or with a happy one, the choice is really difficult.**

 **Oh, I'm writing the next story, it's called End of despair. It's about Gray losing his memory and find himself in town full of demons. Not really dark and long as this. So, follow me if you are interested.**

 **until next time, and please review as it means a lot to me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long update, writer block X(**

 **Anyway, here is the new chapter! Thanks for all the review, I get super excited when I read your** **speculation.**

* * *

 **Final Hope**

 **Chapter** **14**

Gray was looking at Gildarts and Laxus who were struggling to break free from Noah magic circle. He turned his look to Makarov, Erza and Natsu hoping that they would do something but again Noah made things worse.

"If I..If I could pull them away from the magic circle, they will be safe." He felt that this spell will affect only those who are inside the magic circle.

Gray tried to stand, but his knee buckled. He was still too weak to move. He tried again, pushing himself hard. His steps were slow; he can't make it in time.

He was terrorized when Noah opened his mouth, ready to cast the deadly spell. He didn't notice what happened at himself, the black marks spread in his whole body.

" **Prepare for your…** "

Gray shouted from the top of his lung " **GET AWAY**."

" **Death.** "

.

.

A loud crash sound came from the guild, as if something slammed one of its walls very fast.

"Ouch, that hurt." Gildarts was holding his head, getting up from the rubble.

"What happened?" Laxus was uncertain about what happened to them so suddenly.

Noah eyes were widened. There was no one inside the circle when he said the last word; they were pulled out in incredible speed, slammed into the guild wall.

He looked around; the mages in front of him were chained so it's impossible for them to do something. The new mages were inside the circle so they weren't the one who did it. There were no other mages around.

That's when he noticed Gray, who is now covered in the same marks he has.

 **XX**

Gray saw them being pulled, just as he wanted. Who could have done this?

All of the sudden, there was intense pain in his heart. He clutched his chest. He stumbled and fell on his knee. He started coughing; blood came out from his mouth.

His cough was loud enough to get his friends attention.

Hiroshi looked at him, screaming in horror "Gray-nii!" He thought that something happened to the ice mage. He rushed to him but Noah with teleportation reached him first.

"I gave you a portion of my power to act as your defense whenever you were in danger, but to think that you can use it at your will."

Gray who was almost about to faint from tiredness was having a rough time to realize what Noah said.

Portion of his power? When was that? ….. yeah, that dark power Noah hit him with before.

Noah noticed Gray's tiredness, and how his magical power decreased after using his power.

"If pulling only took this great magical power from you, then you can't do more than really weak spells." Noah finished his talking and landed a kick at Gray that knocked him backwards.

Gray laid down on the ground, unconscious.

"YOU BASTARD." Natsu yelled in anger. Erza glare was deadly.

They wanted to beat the hell out of him.

"GRAY-NII" Hiroshi slammed his fist onto the other hand palm, ready to attack him. But he stopped as he saw Gildarts leaping toward Noah.

Hiroshi decided to leave Noah to them, they were much powerful than him and he headed to Gray side.

"What's do you think you are doing to GRAY." None of guild members saw Gildarts this much angry. He punched him in his stomach. Everyone one who were awake could hear his bones break.

Gildarts stepped back so would Laxus use his magic on him "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Roaring Thunder" Noah was pushed away by Laxus attack.

Noah mouth was dripping blood, he was heavily damaged by Gildarts and Laxus attacks.

" **Recover.** "

Noah body returned normal, just like the first time they met him.

"His magic is troublesome." Gildarts frowned.

"I have to admit; because of my limited magic I can't beat you two right now."

"Limited magic?" Laxus wondered.

"Yes. I haven't recovered my full magic. With my current power, I can use my deadly spell once a month."

"And how much you will be able to use when recover all your magic?" Gildarts asked.

"Unlimited." Noah said in creepy flat voice "You should be thankful for that Ice mage for saving you."

"Laxus!" Gildarts yelled at the other mage.

"I got it."

It was a sign that they need to finish him now before his full recover, otherwise it will be catastrophic for the guild.

" **Daggers.** "

Noah created large numbers of daggers that they were placed inches away from all the members' throats.

"If you value the lives of you friends, don't move."

"Shit." Gildarts was annoyed; they could break few of these daggers but not all of them. Noah had cornered them.

"I'm giving you a chance… to kill me."

"What?" Laxus didn't like Noah tone.

"If you killed that ice mage, I'll drop dead, right away. So, I'm giving you time until next meet."

"Bullshit, we are not going to kill Gray, even if that the last thing to do." Gildarts was serious.

"As I expected, that man who sealed me done the same thing. He preferred to live over saving the future. He was selfish. "

"Don't talk like you won already."

"I will, soon."

"What will happen to Gray if you were killed?" Laxus asked.

"You really have high hopes. Nothing."

Noah snapped his finger, the chains and the daggers vanished. He gave a last look and smiled a small one, this is the first time he enjoyed this much.

Then he disappeared.

 **XX**

Natsu was furious; he slammed his fist on the ground. They were completely taken away by a single person. He cursed himself for being very weakling. He would understand why Gray didn't tell them about him, because he was strong.

Erza came to the master to help him standing "You ok master?"

"Yes, thanks Erza."

After helping the master, Erza turned her gaze toward Gray. She watched Natsu going to him, she followed him.

They were worried about Gray condition.

Hisroshi was at his side, he didn't know what to do. He was panicking.

Natsu arrived to them, his eyes widened as he saw Gray state. He never saw his friend like this before. His face was pale and weak. He could see traces of blood were on his mouth.

Erza arrived; she as well had the same expression as the rest.

"What happened…here?" Porlyusica eyes widened at the battle scene.

"Porlyusica, good thing that you came! We need you."

Hiroshi came at her; he was crying "Gray-nii is in terrible state. Please come."

Porlyusica looked at Makarov who nodded at her. He was going to tell her to check Gray first.

She followed the boy and examined Gray. He was indeed in terrible state.

"This is bad. He is worse than before. His previous wounds are not recovered and his magical power is almost gone! I need to take him to the infirmary! Now!"

Makarov heard her and called Gildarts, he nodded and carried Gray.

Hiroshi followed him but Makarov yelled at him "She will not let you in, stay here and help us!" he lowered his head and said "Yes."

"Natsu and Erza, stop feeling depression and get to work, you too Laxus. Help your fallen friends!"

"The next I'm going to meet him, I'll kill him." Natsu declared loudly.

 **XX**

The guild hall was gloomy silence. Depression covered the members' faces.

"Go and have some sleep. We will discuss things tomorrow." Each member headed to their places. The only remaining was Gildarts and Laxus.

"So, what do you intend to do Gramps?"

"I still don't know Laxus." He closed his eyes, thinking about the whole situation over and over.

"Get some sleep Master, you need it." Gildarts could see that the old man is quite tired.

Makarov was indeed tired but he was waiting for Porlyusica, he is worried about Gray. She seems will take more time, he decided to ask her about Gray the next day.

 **Next Day**

Makarov was in the infirmary, Porlyusica was standing next to Gray bed.

"How is he?"

"His magic is almost gone, and there was strain on his heart."

"Strain? What caused this?"

"I don't know. It's as if he used a really strong spell."

Makarvo hold his chin, _could it be?_

"You know something?"

"Noah said that Gray was the one who pulled Gildarts and Laxus, although I don't know how but it could be the reason."

"He is lucky to be alive. He is stubborn. Anyway, he will recover soon now that Wendy helps me."

"I see. Then, I must go."

It's the time for the meeting, members showed one after the other. They weren't in their best state. There were dark circles under their eyes, from the lack of sleep.

The master showed up, he was also the same as them. Who could have a good sleep with what happened yesterday?

Gildarts didn't like the atmosphere "Until when you are going to stay like this? Losing once doesn't mean it's the end. We will get him! Remember that Fairy Tail never give up!"

They were cheered a little bit, not that what he hoped for but it's better than before.

"I know that you all worried about Gray. Fear nothing he is fine."

"Really?" Natsu was anxious.

"Yes."

"Now, everyone sit, this will take time. Our enemy is called Noah. The magic he uses is the power of the word. Whenever he says anything will come true. He claims that his magic isn't fully unlocked."

Makarov told them what they currently know, as majority of the members were unconscious.

"W-what? Not fully unlocked?" Lucy was terrified.

"Yes."

"Then we should beat him before he recovers his full magic." Erza said.

"Yeah, but how are we going to find him? He teleported so even the dragon slayer nose won't pick him up and I don't think he will show up anytime soon. He considers us a threat."

"Laxus is right, the only choice we have now is to wait. In this time we will search more about him and try to discover a way to beat him."

The master then looked at the despaired boy, who was sitting in the corner, alone. "Hiroshi you know about Noah, you didn't join the fight and stayed out of the magic circle as if you knew the boundary, you called Gildarts and Laxus a week before he showed up. Did you come from the future?"

Everyone gasped, what the master had pointed was surprising and logic.

Hiroshi was amazed on the little details that the master mentioned "That's why I didn't want to come here… but the answer is no."

"Explain yourself."

He was hesitating; everyone was waiting for his response. But soon they changed their attention to the voice coming toward them.

"I-I'll tell you everything I know about Noah." It was Gray voice, Porlyusica was helping him standing. She sat him on one of the chairs.

"Gray! You ok? Don't push yourself."

"I'm fine Cana."

He took breath and started to explain everything "It started when Dan used my blood to awaken Noah in the cave. Since that time I've known Noah."

It wasn't a surprised for Erza and Makarov as they were suspecting that he was hiding something.

"Why didn't you tell us about it?" The master asked him calmly.

"I don't know. I had this feeling that I… should not tell anyone. Then later, I had this dream. That I should collect magic because someone will kill the villagers."

He laughed at himself "I know this crazy but I collected the magic as I was told."

"That's when you hired the dark guild?"

"Yes Lucy. I didn't know that this someone was none other than Noah. He said that he came to the village to 'take magic' so I gave him the magic I gathered but that didn't stop him from attacking them."

"Then you were the one who reported the magic council?"

He nodded for Erza question "The next time I met Noah was when we battled the dark guild Master. He showed up and killed him because…" He lowered his head in depression "…of me."

"Because if you were killed, he will die. Am I correct?" Gildarts talked.

"Yeah. That's what he said. The last time, I had another dream that Wendy would be killed. And you know what happened."

Erza came closer to him and yanked him, she was angry for hiding all of this. "WHY? Why didn't tell us? Don't trust us? Don't you trust FAIRY TAIL?"

"No. that wasn't my intention. I was afraid! That you would end up dead. Just look what happened yesterday. We couldn't do anything at all. Even Gildart and Laxus were about to be killed."

He pushed her hand "This is my problem! I was the one who helped him to be awakened."

Erza got angrier "Your problem?" She clenched her fists, wanted to hit him but reminded her self that he was sick.

"You really one big idiot." Natsu was calm, it was unusual for him. "Stop blaming yourself on everything. Beside, now that he came and attacked us it's our problem as well."

"Natsu is right." Makarov talked. "It's not fault Gray. Never say that again."

"Gray. Were you the one who pulled us from his spell?" Gildarts asked him.

"Maybe. He said that he gave me a portion of his power. I felt that it was me who did it. "

"Then can't we use it against him?" Lucy suggested.

"Impossible." Porlyusica who was silent all the time talked "he won't die because of the curse but he will fell on coma, forever. It takes a huge amount of his magic."

"Now everyone, let's focus first on finding information about him."

Everyone nodded and went to the library. They will spend most of their time on reading.

 **XX**

 **After couple of hours**

"I found something!" Levy shouted.

"What did you find?"

"Something about his seal Cana. Listen to this. Long time ago, there was fearsome known person who was sealed by a strong ice mage. This seal cost the ice mage his half-life. They don't say how he done it."

Levy put the book, she was depressed. Half of his life is quite long.

"Search more. There must be another way."

 **XX**

 **After three days**

Gray health got better; he decided to head to the library to join the others. That's when he noticed Hiroshi, sitting alone in the guild hall.

He put his hand on the boy shoulders "You were the one who saved. Thank you."

"No, it's nothing Gray-n… Gray-san."

"What's your name?"

"Hiroshi."

Gray was surprised. He had heard this name before, Juvia mentioned it to him once "Have we met before?"

"No… not yet." The boy was depressed. As soon he answered he rushed to exit the guild.

Gray wondered, _Not yet?_

Gray decided to leave him. He was focused on Noah.

He left to the library; everyone was there, Even Natsu who hated reading had pile of books in front of him.

"How's the search?"

No one wanted to answer him but the master talked "Nothing yet."

"I see."

"Don't even think about it." Erza said as she read his thoughts. She know Gray, that he would sacrifice himself to stop Noah.

He didn't comment and came near Natsu and took half of his books; he knows that the Salamander won't finish them anytime soon.

Gray knew that the searching was a waste of time. They were giving themselves a false hope. He knew that there are only two options; either he die or everyone die.

No wait, maybe there was another option.

He started to think about the island and the journal. Who wrote it? How did he know about all of this? A prediction? But by the way it was written, it wasn't something like a prediction. It was like someone had lived it and knows what happened.

Maybe whoever wrote this knows a way to stop Noah.

Natsu slammed the book he was reading at the table; everyone looked at him "This is so boring."

No one said anything; for the last three days, he would read a little amount of the book and whine about how bored he is. Then he would go somewhere, probably training. They knew Natsu is not fond of reading. Actually, they were surprised when he showed up and took some books.

Erza sighed as well "This doesn't suit me as well. I'm going to train. I'll leave this to all of you."

 **XX**

 **Next Day**

It was raining heavily; Gray was looking through the window. Juvia didn't talk to him from the time he woke up. She didn't like his state; he was troubled and…despaired. She didn't know how to open a conversation with him and decided to leave him even so it pained her so much.

Erza and Natsu are not seen in the guild, probably wasting their time in training.

Gray sighed and said "I'm going home." He left the guild. His guild mates were looking at him in sorrow.

After a couple of minutes, Gildarts stood; he too would leave the guild. "Where are you going?" Makarov asked him. "I have unfinished business to do." He waved at the master.

The master smiled, he is going to knock some sense to the troubled ice mage.

.

.

Gray stopped walking. He looked at the sky, heavy rain poured down his face.

What should I do?

That was the only thought he kept asking himself all those days. He could hear footsteps coming near him. He looked around to see Gildarts standing ahead him with serious face.

"Hey Gray. Do you really want to die? If you despairly want to die, I'll do it for you." Gray eyes went wide in shock for the sudden question.

But then his eyes returned to the hopeless look. He knows that Gildarts won't do it. None will do it.

He ignored the older mage and kept walking.

"I'm serious Gray."

He asked himself, is he really willing to give his life and die?

Gray clenched his fist.

"I...I..."

"Now answer me!"

The ice mage was trembling; he bit his lips and lowered his head "Of course I… don't want to die."

Gildarts smiled and pat his head "Good, if you said that you want to die I'd have smacked you."

"Gray, don't you just give up. We have always made it; we will do it this time."

"What if things went wrong?"

"Live on. It's not the end of life."

"Huh? But I can't…" He put his arm at Gray shoulders "Grow up, find a women you love and marry her. Have a bunch of kids." Gildarts was smirking.

"That's all you think about…now?" Gray raised his brow "You are the one who needs to grow up."

"Man, you are no fun."

Gray pushed Gildarts arm "I'll go home, if we stayed under the rain we are going to end up sick."

Gray smiled at him; finally the gloomy face has gone "Thanks Gildarts."

"Yo, anytime." Gildarts had a grin.

 **XX**

Gray woke up in the middle of the island. He looked around, his thought of the the journal. He hurried to the shack, held the journal and flipped its pages fast.

 **The memories are the key. They are sealed in the water.**

 **Drink it.**

He looked from the window to the pitch-black water.

Drink…that?

He walked toward the water slowly, he have to drink this? He gulped. He convinced himself that the color is the only thing that changed.

He took a little amount of the water, closed his eyes and drank it fast. It's as he guessed, the taste is the same.

Suddenly, he held his head. Memories are rushing to his mind. Memories of himself. He groaned in pain, there were too many memories filling his head.

.

.

When it stopped, he had remembered everything.

He had encountered Noah many times.

He had failed many times.

He was preparing for this from a long time.

This time, he will stop him.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Gray can use Noah magic, but not as freely as he want. But at least, it saved Gildarts and Laxus.**

 **So what the deal with Hiroshi? and what are those memories Gray remembered?**

 **And all I can say that this chapter is the calmness before the storm. Yes, sadly the next chapter is the final one :(**

 **Review please :D ~**


	15. Chapter 15 - Part 1

**Yes, I know I said this chapter was suppose to be the final one but I got really** **motivated and wrote more than 7000 words xD** **I decided to split the chapter to two parts. Next part is almost finished, so I hope I won't take time to update.**

 **so, good news for those who doesn't want it to end - including me -, the story got extended xD.**

 **Reviewers:**

 **Viperhat:** This part will have FT vs Noah and I hope it will meet everyone expectation! as for your answer, yes. I have like 4-5 more stories.

 **PokeTail:** You have to wait for the next part to see Gray fate, I can't deny that I really love tragic endings xD

 **AncientAlliance:** Thanks :D + We seem to have a lot of common, I too prefer dark/apocalyptic theme for Gray. I'm glad to have someone who his preferences as mine reading the story. It really helps.

 **Yungsun:** More of the 'unexpected' events will come, prepare yourself xD

* * *

 **Final Hope**

 **Chapter** **15 - Part 1**

Gray woke up from his sleep, he hurried to the guild. He was looking around, searching for someone. Everyone was there except _him_.

Cana noticed the ice mage and asked him "Who are you looking for?"

"Have you seen Hiroshi?"

She shook her head; the boy wasn't around the guild. Gray looked at the other, waiting for their answer. none have seen him as they were busy searching about Noah.

"By the way, what's your deal with that boy? He really admires you and top of that he uses the same magic as you."

"Nothing much, I saved him, lived with him and taught him magic." He said in hurry, not giving her chance to response. He went outside the guild.

Cana blinked few times, _when did all of this happen?_

 **XX**

Gray found Hiroshi leaning on one of trees, far away from the guild. He was in deep thinking and didn't notice the ice mage coming near him. He had a kind of sad expression.

The sound of a breaking branch brought back the boy to reality.

"Hey there, how are you holding up?" Gray had a gentle smile.

Hiroshi lowered his head, choose silence as his answer. Gray came closer to him and embraced him, the boy eyes widen for the sudden move.

"Gray-nii…?"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry; because of me you had to suffer."

"What are you talking about?" Hiroshi was feeling uneasy.

"I've remembered." Gray short answer was enough to let him realize, that the ice mage knows everything the boy trying to hide.

He cling to Gray and started crying, he was holding too much this entire time. Gray pat his head, still having the gentle smile "Explain everything to me."

The boy was sobbing, he nodded at Gray request.

 **XX**

 **After two days**

Makarov was in his room; with him were Gildarts and Laxus. The master sighed in disappointed; it's been a week since they were attacked by Noah. The search was failure as they couldn't get any useful information about Noah or how he was sealed.

Laxus looked at him in a worry "This is not good for your health."

"We should think about what to do next, Master."

He nodded "That's why I gathered you here. But we have to wait for Erza arrival."

"Why Erza?"

"I need her in case something happened to us. She can handle the situation on her own Laxus."

"I see." The lightning mage was leaning on the wall, his hands are crossed.

There was a knock on the door; Erza had arrived to the small meeting "You called me Master?"

"Yes, Erza have a seat."

He took a breath; such meetings were hard on him. It means that the situation is more serious and needed to be handled carefully "You know why I called you all here, it's because of Noah."

He closed his eyes, not wanting to say this "We can't find anything on him. We have to prepare on our own."

"So the only options are to fight him or kill Gray."

"That's not an option Laxus." Erza was angry at him for mentioning it.

"Easy Erza, I'm not saying we are going to do. We don't even know if it's real or just a bluff."

"He is a quite strong mage but it's not impossible to beat him even if he had his full power. The problem is in the deadly spell. If only we can do something about it."

Heavy silence filled the room, what could they do if Noah trapped them in a spell that doesn't let you move or use magic?

"There is only one solution."

The other three mages were surprised by Laxus statement; Makarov shouted at his grandson "What is it?"

"Gray." He only said the ice mage name. They got what he meant. Erza stood in anger "You know what he had suffered because of using in it Laxus."

"Yeah and he walked three days after."

"That's because you didn't notice him, He is still in pain. I saw him holding his chest hundred times pretending that's he is fine."

"I may not know Gray as you do but I'm not ignorant. That stupid would use it anyway."

"I'm not letting him join the fight."

"I doubt he will stay still."

"It's a bet."

Erza looked at Gildarts "Don't tell me you agree with him?"

He didn't answer her question "Once Gray removes it, we all attack him together."

"What if we couldn't beat him?" Makarov looked at him, waiting for his answer.

"We continue fighting him until the end. And you" He pointed at Erza "or anyone else, would take Gray away so he won't overuse Noah magic."

 **XX**

The master had another meeting with the rest of members, only the strongest going to confront Noah. He announced the names of those members and they were Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Laxus, Gildarts and surprisingly to them Gray.

"Wait, wait, wait." Cana came closer to the master "Why is Gray going with you? Last time Noah came for him."

"Not this time." Gray talked

"What do you mean?"

"Noah now interesting on fighting us, I don't think he cares about me anymore."

"But we…" Gray interrupted her "Beside, It doesn't matter. He can't kill me or do anything to me."

Cana slapped him; there were tears on the edge of her eyes. It irritated her, the way he spoke, he didn't care about his well-being.

"Sorry." Gray muttered and looked at her with apologetic expression, realizing what he said. They were worried about him and he acted selfish.

Cana returned to her seat, still angry about him.

 **XX**

Weeks have passed; no news for Noah or anything related to him. Until the fateful day come, Gray suddenly felt Noah magic within him increasing in a huge amount.

His gaze was fixed on his hand, could this mean that Noah regained his full power?

Natsu was looking at the ice mage; he somehow understood what's troubling him. He asked him "Is it the time?"

Gray nodded at him slowly, he was nervous.

"Yes, this time I'm going to beat him." Natsu said in loud voice with a grin in his face. He wanted to cheer him up.

Erza came to their side after hearing Natsu "What's wrong?"

"Noah. He regained his full power." Gray answered her in calm.

"How did you know Gray?"

"I felt it."

Erza glare turned serious "I'm going to inform the master." And she left to his office.

"Master…" There was a sudden voice in her head. Not only her, the whole members would hear it. A telepathy made by Noah. He talked in calm voice; he informed them that he is waiting for them in a certain place.

Erza looked at the master; he closed his eyes, praying that things will go well. He opened them again, his expression was determined. They would stop this time and for good.

He went to the guild hall; all the members who are going to the battle gathered at the guild doors, ready to departure.

The master turned to give last look at the members "Then, we are going. Mira, as I told you. You are in charge while we are gone."

"I understand Master."

Cana was holding Juvia hand and dragging her, she didn't like the water mage status. She was feeling desperate all those weeks and she didn't speak with Gray ever since they battled Noah.

Juvia stood in front of Gray, blushing; she was holding the necklace Gray gave her, ready to take it off to return it to him. He stopped her "hold it a little longer." He was smiling at her.

She didn't understand why would he leave it with her.

For Gray, when he gave it to her the first time, it meant that when he returned, he would not hide or tell no more lies.

He can't take it back now as he still hides something from his family.

All the members were cheering them up, saying things like they can do it; they won't forgive them if they fail.

 **XX**

They have arrived to the place Noah told them about. It was an isolate wide area, with no people around. Makarov sighed in relief, he didn't want to cause harm to innocent people.

Noah stood in the middle; he was no different than before. Only his aura would show that his magic grow stronger, far stronger than before.

"Interesting." He muttered when he saw Gray "I thought they were going to overprotect you." Gray was calm, his expression didn't change.

Natsu yelled, still angry from the humiliation of losing last time "This time, I'm going to kill you, bastard."

"Hmph, we will see."

All the members charged at him, only Gray who remained in his place. The plan was they would attack together, trying to distract Noah. They gave Gray one instruction, do nothing, don't waste your magic, save it when Noah use the deadly spell and use it only one time.

Gray would stick to the plan for now. If he does anything else, surely they would stop him.

Gildarts would crush the ground beneath him; the dragon slayers would jump and combine their attack together.

"Iron Dragon's Roar"

"Fire Dragon's Roar"

"Lightning Dragon's Roar"

Their attack managed to hit Noah. But they weren't sure of what happened. It didn't affect Noah at all. Suddenly, they screamed in pain. As if they were hit by a strong attack.

He came closer to them "How was it? I just transferred the attack to all of you."

So the pain they felt was due to the dragon slayers combined attack. However, they recovered fast; they will not be stopped by a single attack.

Erza changed her armor to flight armor, with an incredible speed. She was attacking Noah, but he keeps dodging her. He somehow can see her moves.

" **Explode.** "

She was so close to him, she can't escape it. Erza closed her eyes and raised her hands to protect herself. She opened her eyes to see Natsu in front of her, eating the flames the explosion caused.

"I'm full. Thanks for the meal." His wide grin annoyed Noah.

Without his notice, someone slipped behind Noah. It was Laxus, he was about to kick the enemy in front of him. Noah created a shield, a black shield surrounded him.

"Iron Dragon's Sword" Gajeel transformed his arm to iron blade. He would try and destroy the shield covered Noah. The shield was stronger than he thought.

Noah removed the shield "This will end now." Dark magical circle formed underneath all of them except Gray.

Yes, he will do his deadly spell.

"Gray NOW!" Gildarts shouted.

"You don't have to tell me." He started running in high speed. He stood next to them, black marks covered him, he yelled " **CANCEL.** "

Noah spell is gone, everyone was safe. Gray fell on his knees, breathing heavily. They were worried about him but he gave them a signal that he is fine.

"Oh, so they are using you. I have to admit, I didn't expect this." Noah was amazed. He never had a fight that lasted this long.

Gildarts leapt at Noah. His fist is inches away from his face, ready to punch him. He could feel that Gildarts punch is meant to give him a serious damage or even kill him.

He was fast but Noah was faster.

" **Freeze.** "

Gildarts body was frozen, unable to move even a single muscle.

"This is for breaking my bones last time. **Break** "

Gildarts could hear his arm, ribs and his leg break. He cried in pain and fell on the ground. He cursed himself, now that he can't move as he wants.

Noah then turned to the light that was around the master, his expression changed to become more serious. He could feel that the spell is a threat to him.

He was going to do something when Erza and the dragon slayers jumped in front of him. They will not let him do anything until the master finish and attack him with Fairy Law, one of the strongest spells.

Noah became impatient; he wanted to play with them a little bit at the beginning but now things are not in his favor.

.

.

In a blink of time, Erza saw no one in front of her. Noah vanished! She heard a whine of pain behind her. She looked back to be shocked by the scene. Noah sword was in the master guts, stopping him from completing his strongest spell.

Natsu yelled in fear and anger "GRAMPS." He charged at him along and Gajeel.

Laxus went to the master side, pressing his wound. He ordered Erza to help the dragon slayers. She hesitated but then nodded. Staying next to him won't help; she should focus on defeating Noah.

Laxus wished that they brought Wendy with them. Now, Gildarts and the master are down and one of them in a bad condition.

Someone else came to the master, it was Gray.

"What do you think you are doing?" Laxus asked in calm, he was still pressing the wound.

"I'm going to help him."

"And how are going to do it?"

"By using his power." Gray finished his sentence and then black marks spread across his body again. Laxus was amazed by the ice mage quick thinking but then remembered that he used his power a minutes ago. Letting the ice mage use it another time could harm him.

"You can't! You will hurt yourself."

"What else we could do? No one here could heal him and I don't want him to die. I'll be fine."

Gray put his hands at the wound, he breathed, preparing himself and said " **Heal.** " There was white light coming from his hands. The blood stopped and wound began to close.

Laxus didn't want to use Gray magic, but he can't let his grandfather die.

The lightning mage started to think how Noah managed to stab the master; the only thought he could think was that he froze the time.

He looked back his grandfather, the wound was half closed. He then shifted his gaze to Gray face. His face twitched with pain.

"Stop! That's enough."

"But the wound still…"

"He will survive and that's what matter."

Gray nodded and stopped; he was sweating and gasping air. It felt like the he used too much energy.

Laxus stood; his expression was filled with anger. He joined Erza and the dragon slayers.

Even after joining them, they couldn't hurt Noah at all. They were losing.

Noah sighed at their pitiful attacks, saying that he lost interest and he is quite bored.

Suddenly, Erza and the dragon slayers lost their magic. Then, they were chains holding them to the ground.

" _WHY YOU-!_ " Natsu raged, struggling to remove the heavy chains.

Erza and Laxus noticed that surprised look at Noah face.

"What's the meaning of this?" Noah asked the person who was behind them, Gray.

"This will end now." Gray said while he was coming closer to his friends "I shouldn't have waited. I'm really stupid. I thought we would defeat him without the need of that but I guess not."

Erza managed to have a look at him; he was clenching his chest. He looked very weak.

Then she realized that the one who stopped them wasn't Noah but Gray.

"Gray…No" Erza voice cracked, tears fell down on her cheek.

"G-Gray what are you doing?" Natsu was sweating; he got the feeling that he will do something really stupid, again.

"I'm sorry but tell everyone that I…said goodbye. I'm glad that I'm part of Fairy Tail."

He gathered his remaining strength and launched at Noah.

His friends were shouting, begging him to stop. He pretended not to listen; he focused on getting near Noah.

Noah would try and stop him with different commands but Gray would nullify them, causing him to use more of Noah power and would suffer more.

His legs were shaking, he was barely moving.

He fell down on the ground inches away from Noah. He gritted his teeth, and stretches his arm, trying desperately to hold Noah.

He managed to grip Noah leg.

"I…got…you." Gray was gasping air.

"And what will you do?" Noah had a disdain look at Gray "You are out of magic."

He was fighting to stay conscious "I…still…have…one…left."

He said in a low tone, only Noah would hear him "We are…going together…to the island, **Tele…port** "

With this, Gray and Noah disappeared to unknown place.

The chains around the other mages gone, they didn't move from their position. They were shocked.

Did Gray do all of this just to save them?

"No…" A voice came from their behind. A voice that was crying, it belonged to Hiroshi.

"Why didn't I realize this sooner? Why Gray-nii have to do this?"

Natsu jumped in incredible speed toward him "Do you know what the hell happened? Where that stupid Gray went?"

"I'll tell you everything." Hiroshi said while wiping his tears.

 **XX**

The group returned to the guild, they were cheered that they come back, _alive_. But soon the cheer gone as they saw the shocked faces and the injured.

Juvia looked around, searching for Gray. That was all her concern "Where is Gray-sama?" She asked in worry.

"We don't know." Gajeel answered her.

"You don't know? What do you mean?" Lucy was having a bad feeling.

"I mean we really don't know where that ice brick went."

The master, which was Laxus carrying, opened his eyes after he heard Gajeel "Tell me everything happened."

"Not before we fix you and Gildarts."

"I'm fine." Gildarts said, Natsu was helping him.

Wendy came to them "Let's go to the infirmary, Porlyusica-san is waiting there."

 **XX**

Makarov and Gildarts were resting in the bed. All the members gathered to listen to what happened. Gajeel explained to them.

They were shocked, Makarov bit his lips, Gildarts frowned and Laxus blamed himself for suggesting bringing him.

They prayed that Gray won't fell in coma for using too much power nor that Noah will hurt him wherever they went.

Hiroshi came to them; he told them that he was going to tell them everything he knows. He will not hide anything else as the things are now over.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So what do you think about the fight? goo** **d/bad ?**

 **Gray used too much of Noah magic only to get him away from his friends and to the island :(** **what do you think will happen there?**

 **Don't forget to review :D**


	16. Chapter 15 - Part 2

**Last chapter is here :)**

 **for those who reviewed/followed/fav this story, thank you for reading it and bearing up with the mistakes. Yeah I read the story again and theeere was many errors. But I'm really happy with one thing, my English really improved! and it's all because of you guys :D ! Thanks again.**

 **I really enjoy writing it and I hope that you too enjoyed it.**

 **Reviewers** **:**

 **Viperhat:** lol he suffered enough? no, not yet ! your Sadist-viper will be blessed once again xD + good! glad to hear that :D

 **PokeTail:** Who knows XD and the update is here, enjoy the last chapter :D

 **Guestie:** Thanks! finally everything will be explained in this chapter

 **AncientAlliance:** I was worried about previous chapter, I felt I didn't do well but your review made wrong. Super happy that you liked the fight and everything else.

* * *

 **CAUTION: Super emotional chapter, prepare yourself.**

* * *

 **Final Hope**

 **Chapter 15 – Part 2**

Gray flew in a void. He felt, hear and saw nothing.

The only thing was playing in his mind was the memories.

He had encountered Noah many times, failed many times and has been reversing the time in order to stop Noah at any cost.

 **-1-**

The first time Gray met Noah was when Dan stabbed him, upon returning to the guild he told his teammates about Noah and that he was the one who killed Dan.

Soon, they heard shocking news, villagers were attacked and killed. He didn't spare anyone, not even the children. Fairy Tail swore that whoever did this will pay.

Searching for the perpetrator didn't come with good result. They never found him, or had any hints about his whereabouts.

The searching was halted, everyone started to go picking other missions. Gray went to a solo mission, he finished it easily. On his way return, he met with a strong member of a dark guild.

He wasn't much of opponent but Gray slipped, causing the enemy to take advantage of it. Gray thought he was goner when the enemy suddenly dropped dead.

That's was his second time he meet Noah. Noah gave him a portion of his power because in his opinion, Gray was weak and it would be a problem if he died.

Gray returned to the guild and didn't tell anyone about what Noah did to him. He didn't want to worry his guild mates for something no one can explain not even Porlyusica.

A few months passed before Noah regained his full power. He came at Fairy Tail saying that he will dispose of those who are the strongest first.

In the fight, Gray was knocked out and fell unconscious. When he woke up, his eyes grew wide opened. A scene he never thought he will see.

Everyone was on the ground.

In front of him was Natsu body, he reached him, trying to wake him up "H-hey, flame brain wake up." He shook him multiple times, there was no response "Stop joking around Natsu."

Warm tears rolled down on his face "Don't do this… Don't …leave me."

He covered his face and screamed in sorrow.

His friends along with Magnolia townspeople were dead.

 **XX**

Gray was devastated, his spirit was dead.

Whenever he reaches a town, all he saw was destruction. There was none alive. The last town he passed by found Noah.

Yes, the man whom he killed his family was in front of him.

He no longer can feel anger or sad. Gray ignored the man and turned to leave the town when he heard a boy sound.

"Oh someone is alive." Noah fixed his gaze on the boy, raised his hand, attempting to finish him.

Gray rushed and covered the boy underneath him; He was begging Noah and crying "Please, I beg of you. Leave him. I'll do anything for you. PLEASE"

Noah looked at him, slowly lowered his hand, he didn't say anything and left. Did he felt sympathy toward Gray?

No one knows what was in Noah mind.

Gray carried the boy; he left the city and went to a house he saw in a farm. Last time he checked, there wasn't anyone living in it.

The boy had minor injuries; he did his best to tend them.

Gray wondered why he saved him. In the end, the boy will die soon.

In the past weeks Gray lived, he learned that he can't die from hunger or sickness. Plus, he can't kill himself.

When the boy woke up, they looked at each other briefly. Not saying anything to each other. They were both broken.

They continued living in the farm, for a whole week. They didn't talk. In one day, Gray was staying on a chair outside, with his magic he created Fairy Tail symbol.

In a blink of eyes, the boy was in front of him. His eyes were sparkling, he said in excitement "Wow, this is...this is…MAGIC"

For the first time, Gray heard the boy talking.

"Now, you finally decided to talk."

The boy frowned at Gray's comment "You didn't talk either."

"You love magic?"

"You must be kidding me, who doesn't?"

"What's your name kiddo?"

"Hiroshi."

"I'm Gray, now Hiroshi, would like to learn magic?"

"Don't tell me! YES _YES YES YES_." He said quickly "My wish was to become a mage!"

Gray was brought back alive by Hiroshi grin, reminded him of Natsu with his silly grin. For the first time, Gray laughed.

Together, they shared the burden of living, in a world no longer alive.

 **XX**

After a long five years, Hiroshi was in bed; fighting the disease he caught somewhere. Gray was sitting next to him, looking sad.

"Come one Gray-nii, I hate this look on you."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Smile."

Gray sighed, Hiroshi was asking for the impossible. Smiling when he knows that one of the people he cares for is dying?

Yes, Hiroshi was dying. Gray doesn't know what happening to him. Every day he kept getting worse.

He doesn't know if Noah succeeded on wiping out the humanity or not but searched for a doctor many times and he can't find anyone. They could be dead or hiding.

Gray formed a false smile "Do you want anything?"

"No. Just stay with me."

There was awkward silence between them when Hiroshi said "What are you going to do?"

Gray got the meaning behind his question "I don't know."

"Find a purpose and continue living."

"A purpose huh?" Gray never had one and can't think of one.

"Promise me." Hiroshi face was serious and in the same time worried.

"I promise…I promise, now have some sleep."

A few days later, Hiroshi died. Gray again felt this dead, this emptiness.

He wanted to die, living alone was difficult. But then, he recalled his promise with Hiroshi.

Was there really a purpose of living in a dead world?

Gray packed his things. The house brought him more misery; every part of it reminded him of Hiroshi. He decided to leave, where? He doesn't know. Any place is more than enough.

After wandering around aimlessly, Gray remembered the Grand Magic Games events; if future Lucy and Rogue managed to jump to the past maybe he too can do it.

He went to the magic council place; he always suspected those geezers had this kind of items. That's when he found it, a rare magical item that can reverse the time.

He was trembling, between his hands rest the item that can save anyone. He closed his eyes and used it.

 **-2-**

Exactly the same events happened again.

After Hiroshi death, Gray remembered, he once lived this. In frustration, he hit the wall with his fist. "Damn, what's the point if I reversed the time but I can't remember what will happen?"

He held his chin, thinking "I need to find a way to remember."

He set foot on a journey, he need to learn more about the item. He admitted that he was overwhelmed by the idea that he will save his friends and used the item without knowing anything about it.

He didn't find much information other than some people will keep their memories and others are not. He also learned that the item will affect only their world.

In this journey, Gray knew that Noah didn't kill everyone, he spared few people. They were hiding in the underground.

One day, by accident, Gray used Noah magic that rest within him.

That's when he thought of a brilliant idea, he would use his magic in his favor. He continued his journey but this time to find more information on Noah.

He found a book in a very far small village, telling a tale of a brave ice mage that sealed the humanity enemy decades ago.

He learned that Noah's magic the power of the word, anything he says will come true. He also knew that Noah is not a human; He was someone who can't live without magic unlike mages. Gray hope returned, such power will help him to achieve his purpose.

He then remembered Hiroshi, thanks to him, he found a new purpose.

Gray decided he would create an isolate place, outside this world with no magic, where he will tell himself all about Noah and in the same time, he will seal Noah in that place.

The problem that he can't use his power that easily, it takes a big amount of magic from him, so creating that place would be impossible right now.

A great journey begins, where he lasted 10 years in training. He felt confident, he took a breath, preparing himself and imagined the place he wanted.

He used his magic, he groaned in pain. Even after training, it stills not enough, but that's not something going to stop Gray.

With his determination Gray managed to create that place. It didn't come without a cost, Gray no longer feels his legs, and he can't move them. He no longer can see the light, he lost his eyesight.

It wasn't a problem; Gray would reverse the time anyway.

 **-3-**

The same events happened once more. After losing Hiroshi, he remembered and decided to visit the place he created.

It was a small gloomy island; Gray wondered why it looked so despaired? Was it based on his emotions? There wasn't a much in it, just a small shack. In there he placed the journal, the one who will keep a record on how to deal with Noah.

The first line he wrote was about the villager's death. He hoped that his past self will come up with an idea to prevent their death.

 **-4-**

The plan seems to work, he – when he was in the past – visited the island and read about the villagers fate. He called Fairy Tail to aid them but Noah was much stronger. He killed team Natsu with a few other members along with the villagers.

 **-5-**

Gray called Sabertooth to help them, still it's not enough to stop Noah.

 **-6-**

It was Lamia scale turn; Gray thought Jura and Lyon magic are needed. He though the more he call mages – strong mages – they will overpower him. However, this wasn't the case.

Gray -after killing all the mages- heard Noah muttering something about needing magic.

 **-7-**

The ice mage had a vision, that Noah said something about needing a magic; it was weird, he had a feeling that this is necessary and need to be done.

So, he hired the dark guild to gather magic. This time he went to Noah alone. He gave it to him, it didn't stop Noah from attacking but he saved them!

He told Fairy Tail about what he did, the master got angry of course. He banned Gray from taking any missions or going out. He respected the old man decision; after all, Gray hurt other mages.

Erza was on her way out to an urgent mission when she met the dark guild master, who his power had boosted it up. A fearsome fight occurred, Erza was overwhelmed by his power, and she was defeated.

Out of hatred toward Fairy Tail, he killed the Titania, brought her body at the guild doors and declared a war against them.

Gray was shocked, he couldn't shed a tear. He was feeling guilty. Erza was killed because of him, because of his stupid feeling.

It didn't take a while before a war broke between Fairy Tail and the dark guild only to be stopped by Noah. He killed them all, leaving Gray, the only one alive in the guild.

 **-8-**

This time Gray didn't tell the master about his doing and kept it to himself, he had a feeling that if he told him something bad will happen. He went with Erza on a mission to gather info about the dark guild he hired.

Their master died because of Noah but Erza survived. Later, Gray was discovered that he was the client who hired the dark guild. The master detained Gray for his actions.

It didn't take time before announcing that another member died, Wendy. She was killed by none other than Noah. Soon, the others followed her fate.

 **-9-**

Gray ran from Fairy Tail and saved Wendy, but was tortured to the point he was unconscious for more than a month. While he was sleep, Fairy Tail had a big fight with Noah and lost.

 **-10-**

Gray was saved from the tortured by a weird boy, a boy he never met. He lost conscious due to his tiredness. He woke up a few days later from the rackets outside the guild.

He went outside to see his friends on the ground, defeated. He tried to use iced shell but was cancelled because of Noah curse.

Noah started to cast the deadly spell, before the circle reach out Gray. Natsu leapt at Gray and carried him. He was running in high speed so the circle won't reach them out.

Moments before the circle reach them, Natsu throw Gray away with his full power, making the ice mage escaping the circle.

Natsu was standing looking at Gray with his usual grin, and then he fell down on the ground, dead.

 **-Unknown-**

Gray lost count of how many he reversed the time.

In those many times, he would reach a point where no longer can think of a way to stop Noah.

He was about to give up, every method he try ended up wrongly. Was it fate? Something he can't change no matter what?

No, he still can't break Hiroshi promise. If he gave up, he wouldn't have a purpose or the courage to live on.

His last attempt was that he will seal his current memories in the island. He still can use his knowledge of Noah magic to change the outcome.

 **XX**

Hiroshi started explaining his part of the story. He was one of those people where he kept his memories. Someone was reversing the time and he didn't know who.

When Gray reversed the time for the first attempt, Hiroshi remembered everything. In the future, his town will be destroyed. His friends will be dead. He will meet Gray and live with him. Eventually, he would end up dead after five years.

He didn't believe it and considered as a bad dream, until it happened, _again_.

The more it happened the more Hiroshi was confused; someone is reversing the time, probably to stop Noah. He suspected to be Gray, and asked him once, but the ice mage tilted his head in confusion and said he know nothing. Hiroshi thought that maybe after his death, Gray would use it. But how come he doesn't remember?

Hiroshi wanted to help Gray, but he didn't know where to start from.

In all those attempts, he tried to pull information from Gray so he can use them whenever he reversed the time. However, Gray wasn't someone would talk; he only told him a few.

He told him about Erza and his regrets of being responsible of killing her. Hiroshi was determined that he was going to help her.

After reversing the time, Hiroshi didn't know that Gray was already with her. He found Natsu, Lucy and Wendy in the town next to them. He told them about a fight happened. The three mages rushed to the town.

Later, he saw Erza in the guild, he was happy. He thought that he was the one who changed the course of events.

Yet, the time reversed, he repeated what he done last time, only to discover that Gray was with Erza. That's when he realized that something changes.

When Gray told him about his regrets, he said Erza was alone. Now he is with her. He is certain now that Gray is the one who reverse the time.

Hiroshi was clueless why he reversed time again; He waited for his meet with Gray and tried to figure out what happened, he only told him that he was weak, not be able to withstand the pain and help his friends.

Next step, save Gray from whatever happened to him, once the time reversed, He was following Gray around, after he saved the girl named Wendy, Noah tortured Gray. Hiroshi distracted Noah and took him away.

He decided to let Gray alone in the forest after he made sure Noah gone; after all, his friends were looking for him.

Hiroshi wanted to check on Gray health, so he stayed in Magnolia. Later, Noah attacked the city; he looked at the battle from afar and watched how Natsu saved his friend.

The time reversed again, again and again. Their fate didn't change, Natsu will always save Gray, and they will always die.

He bit his lips, he wanted to jump and help them but he was afraid and weak. Gray, who was his mentor, didn't had a chance with him. Obviously, Hiroshi will not be able to do anything at all.

He kept his eyes focused on Noah attacks; he would analyze them, he knew the range of his cancel spell.

He then recalled that Gray once mentioned two of their strongest mages, Laxus and Gildarts. In the next time, he would try and call them. Maybe they can do something.

 **XX**

The guild members were stunned. They didn't believe what the boy just said.

"I don't know where Gray-nii is now. But he told me something before he went with you to fight Noah. That he knows a way and he will do it. He will seal Noah. He assured me that everything will be fine."

The boy was holding back his tears "I was fool to believe him. From the beginning he intended to sacrifice himself. Why didn't I notice it? Of all of those years I lived with him, I still can't know a single thing about him."

Hiroshi started to cry "I don't think…I'll be able to see him again."

"Don't say that."

"He is gone, forever."

"I told you not to say that!" Natsu yanked Hiroshi in anger, yelling "We have disappeared for seven years and we were back! He will return! Don't you just give up that easily!"

"Juvia believes that Gray-sama will return." Juvia was trembling and holding her back her tears. Lucy nodded at her "Yeah! Me too."

"He better return." Erza had a firm voice.

The others cheered as well; all agreed that the ice mage will return to them eventually.

 **XX**

Gray found himself on the bed inside the shack, on the desk Noah sat on the chair.

"Finally, you are awake."

Gray was recalling what happened slowly, yes he teleported with Noah to the island. He was still very weak.

"It took you more than a year to wake up. Hmph, such a weakling."

Gray eyes widened, he spent a whole year in a coma? That's the price of using Noah magic?

Noah stood and left the shack, he sat on the beach. Soon Gray followed him and sat next to him. The one who really hated him and wanted to kill him all this time was sitting beside him.

Both of them can't use magic anymore.

"Tell me more about your plan." Noah asked him.

"Only if you told me about yourself." Gray answered calmly.

"Fair enough, what do you want to know?"

"Why...why do want to wipe out humanity? What is your reason?"

"I was created by a genius scientist in a different world. He ordered me to do a single thing, annihilated humanity in Earthland. I don't know the reason."

Gray froze from what Noah said, why would someone from another world want to destroy their world? Now that he failed, will he send another one?

"Why didn't you refuse the order?"

"Why would I? His order is absolute. Beside, I'm emotionless, empty. I can't…feel."

"I don't believe it."

"What do you mean?"

"You said it multiple times that you felt anger, annoyed, enjoy. You spared Hiroshi life; you even let some human alive in the future."

Noah didn't say anything and seemed to be thinking. Then he looked at Gray, waiting for him to explain the plan.

"Since you are almost unbeatable, I thought of using your own power to seal you here."

"You mean dispose of me."

Gray didn't answer, admitting, he created this world without magic and Noah can't live without it.

"So you created this island by my power?"

"Yes."

"You fainted for a year because of using a weak spells so how come you created this?"

"I've trained and then reversed the time."

"I see. Luck was on your side, if I was awakened by another person I'd have succeeded on my mission."

There was silence between the two; Gray noticed that Noah is fading. His time is up, for him to be holding for a complete year meant that he was truly a really strong mage.

"Thank you."

Gray didn't expect this, did he misheard Noah?

"For disposing me, not letting me live here alone, forever." There was a smile formed at his face "You too. You can't stay here."

Gray thought Noah was mocking of him before he heard Noah saying " **Return.** "

Then Noah disappeared for good and Gray suddenly started to fade. His eyes went wide, if he managed to use his power here, why didn't he return to do his mission?

Why did he help Gray?

 **XX**

"Natsu… do you think that Gray will return to us? It's been a year since he was gone." The blue cat asked the dragon slayer.

"He will come back, I'm sure of it."

Natsu headed to the place they battled Noah for the last time; he had visited many times, believing that the ice mage will show up there.

He sniffed a familiar scent. His eyes widened of realization on whom this scent belong to.

He start running toward the smell, Happy flied and followed Natsu.

That's when they saw him, he was laying down the grass, and he was sleeping peacefully.

It was him, Gray.

Natsu and Happy couldn't believe it, he actually returned.

The dragon slayer went to his rival and shook him "Wake up Gray!"

The ice mage opened his eyes slowly "Nat…su?" a few moments ago, he was on the island.

Natsu helped him sitting, Gray looked at his surroundings. A dream? He pinched himself, it hurt so no.

"What are you doing?"

"Are you real?"

"What a dump question, are you still sleeping ice princess?"

Gray smiled, he is real. He came back. He really came back.

Both mages stood up, Natsu held his fist and landed a punch on the ice mage stomach.

"What was that for Natsu?" Gray got angry, is this what he get for coming back?

"This is for worrying us you stupid."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't do it again or I'll beat up the hell out of you!"

"Fine…fine, I understand."

"And…Welcome back Gray." Gray smiled at him and nodded.

 **XX**

When he showed up with Natsu, the members were speechless. Then they become angry, they scolded Gray on how reckless he was.

Wendy and Lucy hugged him, Gray felt awkward. They were both crying. He doesn't know how to handle these kind of situation.

Erza came closer to him, he gulped. He was afraid of her; she will probably kill him. The other members stepped back. They still value their life.

Unexpectedly, she smiled at him. There were tears on the edge of her eyes, she welcomed him back. Somehow, she understands Gray actions.

Juvia flooded the place with tears, the guild members begged Gray to calm her down and he did. She finally handed back his necklace and he took it. He thanked her for keeping it up safe for whole year. She said that anything that belongs to her Gray-sama will be treasured forever.

Gray learned that Hiroshi returned to his town and never came back to Magnolia. He decided to give him a visit.

He had a conversation with Hiroshi before Noah fight. He told him that he can't forget once Gray reverse the time and explained to him exactly what he said to Fairy Tail later.

Gray apologized to him, Hiroshi said it's nothing. But Gray still feel guilty, the boy died several time and each time he felt it!

He arrived to the town; he asked his friends, they told him that he was depressed and they are worried about him.

Gray found him at the river, hugging his knees. He sat next to him, the boy eyes grow very wide "What are doing here all depressed? It doesn't suit you. You were always cheerful."

Suddenly the boy burst in crying "H-Hey, c-calm down."

"AAAh, Gray-nii is back."

"Yeah I'm back."

The boy cried more, the people around them whispered, Hiroshi was making a scene "S-stop crying will ya."

"I…can't" Gray sighed; he will never know how to handle situations like this. Suddenly, he embraced Gray "I...never...thought…you…will come back."

The boy started to calm and stopped crying, Gray had the chance to ask him "Say, do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

"Nah"

"Why? Didn't you like the guild?"

"It's a wonderful guild, but I don't want to be your partner. I want to get stronger and suppress you."

Gray giggled "I see. So what guild you are going to join?"

"Sabertooth, they are awesome."

"They are a good guild."

"Come on Gray-nii! My friends are dying to meet you." He grabbed his hands and dragged him "Let's meet them."

Gray smiled and nodded at him. Finally the nightmare is over.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So, the whole thing was prepared by Gray! desperately wanting to help everyone. Did you expect this? and he is back! I couldn't give him a tragic ending, it's too much for him :(**

 **and who is that scientist? a sequel ? could be.**

 **For better experience of this story, after finishing this go back to the beginning. You will understand more and get the hints that I dropped almost in every chapter.**

 **Newcomers to this story, even if this story labeled as complete for a long time. Review, I'm still around :D**

 **As I said before, Next story is called "End of despair" here is the initial summery :**

Due to a simple mistake, Gray loses his memory and find himself in a town terrorized by demons. He must live under their rule or he will face death. Feeling anger, Gray wishes for a power to eliminate the demons, not knowing that there is one that rest within him. Will he be able to discover this power soon enough and save the town?

 **Until next time :D ~**


End file.
